wonderlandfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Das was einmal
'Das was einmal ' to historia oparta na fabule serialu "Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot". Opis Paryż jest stolicą potężnego państwa, siedzibą królewskiej dynastii od kilkunastu pokoleń. Wydawałoby się, że nic nie stanie na drodze ciągle rosnącej monarsze, jednak są to tylko złudzenia. Wśród królewskiego dworu szerze się zdrada, a z dawna zaplanowane zbrodnie mają się za niedługo wypełnić. Jedynym ratunkiem przeznaczenia stała się zapomniana armia bohaterów. Tylko oni mogą zapobiec nieszczęściu i poskromić pradawną magię. Marinette Dupain-Cheng od zawsze marzyła o pracy w królewskim zamku. Wiązała z tą posadą możliwości o wyższych zarobkach dla popadającej w biedę rodziny. Nie mogła patrzeć na ciężko pracujących rodziców, którzy nie dopuszczali jej do pracy. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że słowa przepowiedni się wypełnią. Dzień Parady jest zaledwie początkiem. ---- Akcja opowiadania osadzona jest w czasach baśniowych. Epoką wzorowaną jest średniowiecze, jednak pojawiają się charakterystyczne elementy dla baroku oraz renesansu. Książka jest w trakcie gruntownej poprawy. Pierwsze rozdziały będą stopniowo poprawiane. Opowiadanie Rozdział I Marinette obudziły promyki słońca. Szybko zeszła do piekarni, aby pomóc swoim rodzicom przed otwarciem. Szybko rozgrzała piec, aby następnie wałkować ciasto na maślane croissanty. Dzisiaj miała się odbyć parada królewska. Wiele klaunów oraz dwór królewski będą przechodzić tuż obok miejsca ich zamieszkania! Dlatego od rana wraz z rodziną przygotowywała smaczne wypieki. Mieli małą szanse, że rodzina królewska zatrzyma się u nich na odpoczynek, lecz zawsze trzeba mieć nadzieję. Rodzice właśnie wyciągnęli świeże bułki z pieca. Nagle w piekarni rozległ się charakterystyczny zapach pieczywa. Marinette przypomniało się jej dzieciństwo... Pełne wypieków oraz ciężkiej pracy. Nie owijajmy w bawełnę. Pochodziła z biednej rodziny, a jej jedynym zarobkiem była ta piekarnia. Dziewczyna bardzo chciała pomóc rodzicom - tak wiele dla niej zrobili. Jednakże ta zwykła rutyna zaczęła ją nudzić... Codziennie to samo. Jednak, dzisiejszy dzień miał być bardziej interesujący. Tom i Sabine pozwolili córce wyjść i oglądać paradę. Marzyła o tym od małego dziecka! Zawsze chciała chociaż raz zobaczyć całą rodzinę królewską, a w szczególności księcia Adriena. Chodziły pogłoski, że jest zdumiewająco przystojny... Jednak uroda księcia nie była ważna dla Marinette. Dla niej liczyło się to co jest w środku, a książę na pewno musiał być pusty. Tak było zawsze. Rozpuszczony jedyny syn, dziedzic tronu, mógł sobie zażyczyć wszystko. Nigdy nie strudził się pracą, a ona pochodząca z biednej rodziny musiała robić wszystko aby zapewnić przetrwanie swojej rodzine. Ale tak już zwykle bywa w tych czasach... Z rozmyśleń wyrwał ją głos jej rodzicielki. - Marinette, poszła byś proszę po więcej mąki? Bo właśnie nam się skończyła.. - Oczywiście mamo! Szybko zabrała swój płaszcz i wyszła na świeże powietrze. Na ulicy trwały już przygotowania do parady. Urzędnicy wywieszali na domach godła królewskie, a jeszcze inni girlandy... Lecz nie mogła się przyglądać temu widokowi, bo śpieszyło jej się do młyna, który stał dość daleko stąd. Po przejściu kilkoma wąskimi uliczkami zauważyła starszego mężczyznę. Leżał na ziemi, ewidentnie nie mógł się podnieść. Dziewczyna niewiele myśląc podbiegła do cierpiącego i delikatnie pomogła mu wstać. - Dziękuję Ci śliczna panienko. - Ach nie ma za co - posłała mu szeroki uśmiech. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i poszedł w swoją stronę. Za raz potem dziewczyna powróciła na swoją ścieżkę do młynu. Na miejscu powitał ją młynarz, ojciec jej najlepszej przyjaciółki, Alyi. Wręczył jej worek mąki, oczywiście za drobną opłatą, bo czego się nie robi dla znajomych? Uszczęśliwiona dziewczyna wróciła do domu. Oddała mąkę rodzicom i udała się do swojego pokoju, aby przyszykować się na paradę. Nagle jej oczom ukazało się czarne pudełeczko. Nigdy wcześniej jej tutaj nie widziała... Z wielką ciekawością uchyliła wieczko... Zobaczyła dwa, mocno świecące, rubinowe kolczyki. Nigdy w życiu nie widziała czegoś tak drogocennego... Nie powstrzymała emocji, popłakała się. Za nie jej rodzina mogła by żyć w dostatku przez całe życie! A jednak coś zmusiło ją, do przymierzenia ich... Nie mogła się oprzeć pokusie... Kiedy tylko skończyła zakładać drugi kolczyk, oślepił ją blask... Nagle jej oczom pokazało się małe, czerwone stworzonko... Patrzyło na Marinette swoimi dużymi oczami.. Podleciało na wysokość jej oczu i rozpoczęło rozmowę. - Jestem Tikki, kwami biedronki... Dziewczyna nie pozwoliła dokończyć istotce swojej wypowiedzi, rzuciła się na nią ze słoikiem. Kwami zwinnie jej umknęło.. - Marinette! Posłuchaj mnie! - Z... Z kąt ty znasz moje imię? - Daj mi wszystko wytłumaczyć! - mówiąc to podleciała na wysokość wzroku Mari - Pomogę Ci przemieniać się w Biedronkę. - B.. Biedronkę? - Tak. Bohaterkę o mocach szczęścia... - To chyba trochę za dużo jak na jeden dzień... Nagle rozległ się głos trąbki.. Rodzina królewska... Musi już przechodzić obok piekarni! Zabrała ze sobą kwami i wyleciała przed próg swojego domu. Nie myliła się... W oddali zauważyła błyszczące się złoto... Zaraz potem jej oczom ukazał się przepiękny orszak. Nigdy w życiu nie widziała czegoś tak pięknego... Wyprostowała się i czekała, aż królestwo minie jej mieszkanie. Rozdział II Kogut zapiał w ogrodzie królewskim. Adrien powoli otworzył oczy.. Usiadł na łóżku i rozejrzał się. Słońce właśnie wschodziło... Dzisiaj był dzień parady! Królewicz co roku czekał na właśnie ten poranek. Tylko dzisiaj mógł zobaczyć swoich poddanych. Oczywiście nie miał na myśli arystokracji. Oni bywali na zamku bardzo często wliczając w to pannę Chloé Bourgeois, córkę doradcy ojca. Znał ją już naprawdę długo, lecz nic do niej nie czuł, w przeciwieństwie do blondynki... Już trochę go męczyła.. Dzisiaj odwiedzi ubogą część miasta - jego ulubioną. Nigdy nie lubił przepychu. Tam było idealnie... Zapach świeżego chleba na ulicy.. Śpiewy kobiet pracujących w kuchni... Życie bez kłamstw, bez tajemnic. Zazdrościł tym ludziom... Lecz urodził się w królewskiej rodzinie i musi się z tym pogodzić. Za kilka lat odziedziczy tron po swoim ojcu.. Jeszcze nigdy nie myślał o sobie jako o "przyszłym królu". Ciągle chodził z głową w chmurach. Owszem, uczył się szermierki oraz języków obcych, nie mówiąc już o sztuce pisania i czytania. Jednak jego rutyna strasznie go nudziła... Dzień Parady zawsze kojarzył mu się z matką. Ona również kochała odwiedzać ubogą część obywateli.. Był bardzo hojna i dobroduszna.. Bardzo jej brakowało blondynowi. Była dla niego podparciem w ciężkich chwilach.. A teraz został sam. Zupełnie sam... Jego ojciec nie wiele się o niego troszczył.. Chyba, że chłopak myślał tak, ponieważ od naprawdę dawna nie spędzali ze sobą czasu... Na szczęście dzisiejszy dzień miał być wyjątkowy. Czuł to. Coś dzisiaj się wydarzy... Rozmyślając wszedł do jadalni. Na stole jak zwykle stało obfite śniadanie... Szybko zjadł i wyszedł się przewietrzyć. Ranek był jeszcze lekko chłodny.. Nagle zauważył lżącego mężczyznę. Szybko do niego podbiegł, pomógł wstać i podał mu jego laskę. - Bardzo dziękuję miły młodzieńcze. - Ach, nie ma za co - uśmiechnął się książę. Był to pierwszy raz kiedy ktoś nie nazwał go księciem... Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i odszedł. Po okrążeniu całego ogrodu chłopak również wrócił. W salonie zastał.. Swojego ojca. Ewidentnie czekał na jego powrót. - Przygotuj się, już za nie długo wyruszamy. - Dobrze ojcze... Szybko pobiegł do swojej komnaty. Kiedy wszedł do środka zauważył coś dziwnego... Nieznana mu czarna szkatułka leżała na jego łóżku... Z ciekawości otworzył wieko... Jego oczom ukazał się piękny czarny pierścień. Nie wytrzymał.. Przymierzył biżuterię. Nagle oślepiło go jasne światło... Za raz potem ukazało mu się czarne stworzonko, wyglądem przypominające kota. Chłopak instynktownie sięgnął po kielich, stojący zawsze przy jego łóżku. Rzucił się na stworzenie z zamiarem uwięzienia go. Jednakże zrobiło unik i zaczęło rozmowę: - Ej! Uważaj! Nic ci nie zrobię, jeżeli nie będziesz mnie atakować! - Cz.. Czym jesteś? - Jestem twoim kwami. Nazywam się Plagg. Będę pomagał ci przemieniać się w Czarnego Kota. - Cz.. Czarnego Kota? - Tak. Bohatera o mocach nieszczęścia. Książę opadł na fotel. A jednak to wszystko prawda. Lata przed nim bliżej nie zdefiniowanie stworzenie, a do tego jeszcze mówi! To już niedorzeczne! Jednakże słyszał już wcześniej opowieści o Czarnym Kocie. Podobnież był bardzo dzielny i odważny oraz zawsze chronił słabszych. Tylko dlaczego ten przywilej dostał akurat on? Za niedługo będzie musiał się zająć panowaniem w Paryżu, nie będzie miał czasu na bohaterstwo... Chociaż jako Czarny Kot bez przeszkód będzie mógł odwiedzać ubogich.. To naprawdę kusząca propozycja... Zawsze kiedy tylko próbował rozpocząć z kimś rozmowę, on klękał przed nim... Teraz mogło być inaczej. Z rozmyśleń wyrwał go głos jego kwami. - Chyba twój ojciec Cię woła.. Chłopak zupełnie zapomniał o paradzie! Szybko się ubrał, i spojrzał na Plagga. Musiał go ze sobą wziąć, ale jak? Nikt go nie mógł zobaczyć.. Wpadł na pomysł. Uchylił kieszeń... - Chodź Plagg. Kwami posłusznie wleciało do swojego nowego domku a on szybko powrócił do salonu, gotowy już do wyjścia. Gdy tylko Gabriel go spostrzegł, był na niego lekko zły, lecz od razu wyszli z zamku. Cały orszak skierował się w stronę najbiedniejszej dzielnicy Paryża... Rozdział III Pierwsi mieszkańcy dworu minęli Marinette. Wszyscy byli ubrani w kolorowe, drogie ubrania. Zadzierali swoje głowy do góry z dumą i kroczyli jak pawie przed siebie. Za raz po nich dziewczynę mieli ominąć książę wraz z królem. Dziewczyna co roku przyglądała się kolorowej paradzie. Uwielbiała choć raz do roku zobaczyć ten przepych, kolory, koronki.. Zawsze wtedy powstawały najpiękniejsze projekty jej autorstwa zainspirowane właśnie tym dniem. W rozmarzeniu błądziła wzrokiem po nie znajomych twarzach.. Gdy w końcu zauważyła blondyna. Wydawał jej się... Smutny? Czy osoba wysoko urodzona mogła być smutna? Przecież miał wszystko. Nie cieknący dach nad głową, służbę na każde jego zawołanie, obfite posiłki, ciepłe ubrania... Ale jednak coś dręczyło chłopaka. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się... Miał takie piękne, zielone oczy.. Marinette na chwilę odpłynęła. Nie zauważyła, że chłopak szepną coś ojcu i teraz idzie w jej stronę.. Kiedy zobaczyła przybliżającego się z księcia, szybko schowała się za drzwiami piekarni rodziców. Myślała, że wielkie dębowe drzwi ochronią ją przed wzrokiem chłopaka... Znowu się rozmarzyła... Nawet nie usłyszała dzwonka zwiastującego przybycie nowego klienta... Odwróciła się z zamiarem pójścia do swojego pokoju, gdy nagle walnęła w coś twardego i już miała upaść na podłogę, gdy ktoś ją złapał... Przestraszona dziewczyna po woli otworzyła oczy... Pierwsze co zobaczyła, to piękne zielone tęczówki... - Nic Ci nie jest? - Nie... Nic... Wstała i otrzepała się z mąki, która znajdowała się w całym jej domu. Nic dziwnego, to przecież piekarnia... Spojrzała na jej wybawiciela. Zamurowało ją. Przed dziewczyną stał we własnej osobie książę Adrien. Co jeszcze bardziej ją zdziwiło, teraz uśmiechał się. Chyba zauważył speszenie na twarzy niebieskookiej, ponieważ od razu zawstydził się. - Ja.. Przepraszam za kłopot, ale zauważyłem szyld z napisem "piekarnia" i momentalnie zgłodniałem - zaśmiał się - Czy jest tu coś do kupienia? - T.. Tak. Oczywiście. Niech pan idzie za mną. Zaprowadziła go do wielkiej, kamiennej lady. Stanęła po drugiej stronie i przywarła poważny wyraz twarzy. - Co podać? - Poproszę jednego crossanta. Chłopak zaczął grzebać w kieszeni kurtki, aż wreszcie odnalazł złotą monetę. Ten gest zauważyła zajęta pakowaniem Marinette. - Dzisiaj jest dzień parady i nie przyjmujemy zapłaty, za wypieki - Podała mu jego zamówienie - Miłego dnia! Chłopak się uśmiechnął. Wychodząc z piekarni, na samym końcu blatu zostawił monetę. Zdezorientowana dziewczyna nie wiedziała co zrobić.. Książę odwrócił się i jeszcze raz posłał jej miłe spojrzenie. Za raz potem rozległ się dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Dziewczyna jeszcze przez chwilę stała zastygnięta jak słup soli.. Kiedy się ocknęła, pobiegła na zewnątrz. Niestety orszak zdążył już minąć jej mieszkanie... - Ach Tikki, co ja teraz zrobię? - Spokojnie Mari, przecież nic się nie stało, to był napiwek. - Nie o to mi chodzi! Wpadłam na drugą najważniejszą osobę w całym Paryżu! On już na pewno zapamiętał mnie jako niezdarną dziewczynę, umazaną w mące... - Nie powinnaś się tym aż tak przejmować Mari... Zresztą będziesz miała szansę go przeprosić na balu! - Co?! Jakim balu? - Nie słyszałaś? Herold ogłosił wielki bal dla wszystkich paryżanek. Król Gabriel chce znaleźć narzeczoną dla swojego syna! - Nie wydaje Ci się, że książę nie jest na to za młody? - Ach Marinette... W polityce nie liczy się wiek... Dziewczyna od razu posmutniała. Zrobiło jej się żal blondyna... Musiał wypełniać wszelkie nakazy ojca.. Co jeśli książę zakocha się w kimś na balu? Jego ojciec na pewno nie będzie się liczył z jego uczuciami i wybierze mu jakąś pustą księżniczkę z bogatego królestwa... Marinette czuła, że nic nie wskóra w tej spawie.. Ale dlaczego nie spróbować? Rozdział IV Przechodziłem właśnie z ojcem przez jedną z najbiedniejszych uliczek Paryża, gdy dowiedziałem się od mojego nadwornego pazia Nino o planie mojego ojca. Zamierzał wydać bal, a na niego zaprosić wszystkich mieszkańców Paryża. Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego. Wiem, że nie przepada za tym typem rozrywek. Nie mogłem znaleźć żadnego wyjaśnienia. Zamyślony, poczułem zapach świeżego pieczywa. Natychmiastowo podniosłem głowę i zauważyłem wielki szyld z napisem „Piekarnia”. Poinformowałem ojca, że za raz wracam i udałem się w stronę budynku. Właśnie wtedy ujrzałem najpiękniejsze oczy na świecie. Fioletowe tęczówki wpatrywały się na mnie jak w obrazek. Dziewczyna speszyła się i szybko zniknęła za drzwiami mieszkania. Pewnym krokiem przekroczyłem próg i poczułem, że na coś wpadam. Raczej nie na coś, tylko na kogoś. Szybko złapałem panienkę, idealnie w momencie, kiedy miała dotknąć podłoża. - Nic Ci nie jest? - Nie.. Nic. Dziewczyna wstała i otrzepała się z mąki. Spojrzała na mnie. Chyba ją zamurowało. Nic dziwnego. Nie na co dzień, zwykła dziewczyna, córka piekarza, ma szanse oglądać księcia, dziedzica tronu. Ba, nawet z nim rozmawiać! Uśmiechnąłem się, aby dodać jej otuchy. Jednak szybko przestałem, widziałem, że speszyło to jeszcze bardziej dziewczynę. Odsunęła się jeszcze na krok, aby zachować stosowną odległość. - Ja.. Przepraszam za kłopot, ale zauważyłem szyld z napisem "piekarnia" i momentalnie zgłodniałem - zaśmiałem się - Czy jest tu coś do kupienia? - T.. Tak. Oczywiście. Niech pan idzie za mną. Zaprowadziła mnie do wielkiej, kamiennej lady. Stanęła po drugiej stronie i przywarła poważny wyraz twarzy. Wyglądała dość śmiesznie, lecz było widać, że traktuje swoją pracę na poważnie. Za chwilę usłyszałem ponownie słodki głos. - Co podać? - Poproszę jednego crossanta. Kiedy dziewczyna zajęła się przygotowaniem pakunku, zacząłem grzebać w kieszeni kurtki, aby zapłacić tej miłej damie. Znalazłem jedną złotą monetę i już miałem położyć ją na stole, gdy ona uprzedziła mnie. - Dzisiaj jest dzień parady i nie przyjmujemy zapłaty, za wypieki - Podała mi moje zamówienie - Miłego dnia! Uśmiechnąłem się. Mimo wszystko postanowiłem zostawić dziewczynie należną zapłatę. Doskonale wiedziałem, że ona przenigdy nie przyjęła by od mnie nawet najmniej wartościowego grosza. Dlatego wychodząc, na samym końcu blatu zostawiłem jej błyszczącą monetę. Zdezorientowana dziewczyna nie wiedziała co zrobić.. Szybko wyszedłem z budynku, a za mną rozległ się dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Skierowałem swoje kroki w stronę czekającego ojca. Kiedy zająłem miejsce przy jego boku, parada ruszyła w dalszą drogę. Delikatnie się odwróciłem i ujrzałem fioletowe tęczówki wpatrujące się we mnie wśród tłumu. Mimo woli uśmiechnąłem się w duchu. Dziewczyna przeżyła szok i pewnie do tej pory nie może uwierzyć w to co się stało. Muszę przyznać, że bardzo ją polubiłem.. Zerknąłem na mojego ojca. Wydawał się bardzo zamyślony, jakby chciał mi coś powiedzieć. Miałem rację. Za raz potem usłyszałem jego surowy głos, wołający moje imię. - Adrien! Muszę Ci coś wyznać. - Tak ojcze? - Na dzisiejszym balu poznasz panienkę Lilę, córkę króla Włoch. Mam zamiar zawiązać bliższe kontakty handlowe z tym krajem. - Co masz na myśli? - Dzisiaj poznasz swoją przyszłą żonę. Zatkało mnie. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w słowa, które przed chwilą padły z ust mojego ojca. Czy on właśnie zaplanował mi całe życie? Jest królem oraz moim ojcem, ale nie może podejmować takich decyzji za mnie! Zagotowałem się. Prędzej ucieknę z domu i zrzeknę się wszelkich praw, niż wyjdzie za jakąś kolejną lafiryndę. Wolę mieszkać na wsi, prowadzić normalne, ciężkie życie, niż leżeć na tronie w pałacu i nie robić nic. Na pewno się nie zgodzę na taki los. Dzisiaj jak tylko wrócę do domu będę musiał opracować plan ucieczki . Och mamo, gdybyś tutaj jeszcze z nami była. Ojciec potrafi zepsuć nawet dzień parady. Muszę wymyślić jakiś sposób, aby wymknąć się z tego balu.. Plagg! Jestem genialny. Z wymalowanym sztucznym uśmiechem wszedłem do zamkowego holu. Rozdział V :Słońce powoli kończyło swoją wędrówkę po niebie. Ostatnie złote promyki chowały się za horyzontem. W Paryżu jednak nikt nie myślał o położeniu się na swoim łożu czekając na następny dzień. Wielki bal na zamku króla Gabriela miał się rozpocząć równo z początkiem nocy. Pięknie ubrane księżniczki wychodziły z bogato ozdobionych wozów, wszystkie kierowały się do sali balowej. Towarzyszyli im przystojni książęta oraz najbliższa służba. Tymczasem Marinette siedziała skulona w swoim pokoju i patrzyła się w dal. Bardzo chętnie poszłaby na przyjęcie, jednak nie miała towarzysza. Zresztą nie posiadała żadnej odpowiedniej do tej okazji sukni. Nagle w głowie zaczęły jej się przypominać słowa małej istotki „Pomogę Ci się przemieniać w Biedronkę”. A może to ona była jej ostatnią eską ratunku? Spojrzała w kierunku czarnej szkatułki stojącej na jej biurku. Od razu po rozmowie z Tikki, zdjęła kolczyki, ponieważ uznała, że była to istota nieczysta.. Jednak wydawała się tak miła. Powoli dotarła do miejsca spoczynku pudełka. Delikatnie uchyliła wieczko, a jej oczom ukazały się czerwone kolczyki. Dziewczyna zawahała się. Przecież zakładając je, mogła zawiązać pakt z diabłem. Co wtedy powiedzieli by jej rodzice? Gdyby ją wydziedziczyli, nie miała by gdzie pójść. Jej serdeczna koleżanka również nie mogła by jej przyjąć. Przecież zastała by przeklęta na całe swoje marne życie. Mimo wszystko założyła brylanty. Po praz kolejny oświetliło ją czerwone światło, a przed nią pojawiła się mała istotka w czarne kropki. Spojrzała się ze współczującymi oczami na córkę piekarza. :- Bardzo dobrze wybrałaś Marinette. Obiecuję, że się nie zawiedziesz. Muszę Cię jednak ostrzec. Jeżeli będziesz bardzo długo korzystała ze swojej mocy, ja utracę siły, przez co będziesz musiała powrócić do swojej normalnej postaci. Czy wszystko rozumiesz? :- Tak – Marinette się jeszcze troszkę zawahała - Tikki, kropkuj. :Poczuła przyjemne ciepło przeszywające jej ciało. Kiedy otworzyła oczy, udała się do lustra stojącego po drugiej stronie pokoju. Podniosła wzrok, a jej oczom ukazała się ciemnowłosa dziewczyna ubrana w piękną, czerwono czarną sukienkę z wieloma falbanami. Włosy spokojnie spoczywały na jej ramionach, na głowie miała założoną delikatną, czerwoną opaskę. Całość dopełniał lekki makijaż oraz czarne buty na obcasie. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że przed lustrem stała właśnie ona. Delikatnie wyszła z domu, uważając aby rodzice nie zauważyli, że się wymyka. Po przekroczeniu progu piekarni ruszyła w kierunku oświetlonego zamku. Po drodze mijała wiele nastolatek w jej wieku, patrzących na nią z zazdrością. No cóż. Każda z nich starała się o serce księcia. Jednak Marinette pragnęła po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu zwiedzić zamek królewski. Jej marzenie za czasów dzieciństwa właśnie miało się spełnić. Wtopiła się w tłum osób czekających na uroczyste powitanie. Wkrótce ona sama podchodziła do szlachetnie urodzonego członka dworu, trzymającego w ręce trąbę, jaką używano do publicznego ogłaszania dekretów króla. Uprzejmie spytał się o imię dziewczyny. Stanął na środku schodów i.. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Przecież nie przedstawi jej jako „Biedronka”. :- Panna Ladybug de Paris. :Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do Marinette i odszedł dalej. Tymczasem dziewczyna powoli zeszła z wdziękiem po długich schodach, prowadzących tuż do sali w której odbywało się przyjęcie. Błądziła wzrokiem po wykończonych złotem ścianach, pełnych kolorowych dekoracji. W końcu zauważyła podwyższenie na drugim końcu korytarza. Na samym środku, na wielkim tronie siedział król Gabriel. Tuż obok niego stał jego zielonooki syn, przypatrujący się wszystkim osobom które wchodziły do komnaty. Nagle podszedł do nich mężczyzna, ubrany w charakterystyczne, czerwone futro, a za raz po nim, ubrana w pomarańcz nastolatka. Wyżej urodzeni obywatele przywitali się i zaczęli mało interesującą rozmowę. Marinette stwierdziła, że Adrien zbytnio nie przejmuje się wypowiedzią jego ojca, tylko bacznie ilustruje.. Właśnie.. Ją! Dziewczyna lekko się speszyła i spróbowała wtopić się w tłum. Jednak nadal nie mogła się pozbyć wzroku spoczywającego na jej plecach. Rozdział VI :Bal miał się rozpocząć już za parę godzin, a Adrien nadal nie był gotowy. Biegł z myślami do widoku pięknych, fiołkowych tęczówek. Nie wiedział dla czego ale nie mógł o nich zapomnieć. Tak przypominały mu oczy jego zaginionej Matki. Zawsze mógł w nich odnaleźć te same wesołe iskierki.. Bardzo pragnął je znowu zobaczyć, jednak wiedział, że jego ojciec nigdy by się na to nie zgodził. Według niego całe społeczeństwo mieszkające poza murami zamku nie było godne rozmowy z wysoko urodzonymi szlachcicami. W sercu skrywał wielką nadzieję, że panienka z piekarni pojawi się na dzisiejszej uroczystości. Za raz po poznaniu „jego przyszłej żony” miał zamiar przemienić się w Czarnego Kota i poszukać w tłumie właścicielki lawendowych tęczówek. Ciągle z głową w chmurach wstał ze swojego łoża i wyjrzał za okno. Tym razem widok pięknie kwitnących róż nie poprawił mu humoru. Nadal nie potrafił uwierzyć, że jego ojciec decyduje o jego całym życiu. Nagle drzwi do komnaty otworzyły się z hukiem. :- Panicz jeszcze niegotowy? Za niedługo przyjadą pierwsi goście. :- Dziękuję Nathalie, już za chwilę zejdę na dół. :Kobieta wyszła, a Adrien znowu został sam. Jednak nie zupełnie do końca. Na łóżku wylegiwał się Plagg, jedząc nieładnie pachnący camembert. Książę postanowił jednak się ubrać i już za chwilę schodził po złotej klatce schodowej prosto do sali tronowej. Zastał tam jego ojca, czekającego na jego przybycie. W jego oczach widział wyraz zdenerwowania. :- Spóźniłeś się – odpowiedział z wyćwiczonym, anielskim spokojem. :- Przepraszam, coś mnie zatrzymało. :Mężczyzna spojrzał na swojego syna, lecz tylko wzruszył ramionami. Już za niedługo miało dojść do jednego z największych sojuszów Francji. Nie przejmował się zbytnio tym co robi jego syn. Teraz najważniejsze było zrobić dobre wrażenie. Aby dojść do głównego wejścia do zamku musieli przekroczyć salę balową. Kiedy tylko stanęli pod wysokim sklepieniem, Adrienowi rzuciły się w oczy piękne, złote ozdoby porozwieszane po wszystkich czterech ścianach. Wiele dworzan przyozdabiało jeszcze zazwyczaj białe kolumny. Niestety jego ojciec podążał przed siebie z taką szybkością, że chłopak nie mógł go dogonić. Wkrótce stanęli już na zamkowym dziedzińcu, przyglądając się ostatnimi promykami słońca. Kiedy już słońce ostatecznie zniknęło za horyzontem, jak na zawołanie przyjechał drogocenny wóz. Wkrótce przybywało ich coraz więcej. Z każdego z nich wychodziły pięknie ubrane nastolatki, puszące się jak pawie. Nie lubił tego typu dziewczyn. Uważały, że świat powstał tylko dla nich, i to ich zdanie się jednie liczy. Przemilczał ten fakt i uśmiechał się sztucznie, kiedy każda z nich przechodziła obok niego. Lecz kiedy „arystokracja” weszła już do środka, nastąpił czas na mieszczan. Król Gabriel wrócił już do zamku, ponieważ nie mógł przeboleć tego faktu, że tak nisko postawione osoby przekroczą próg zamku. Adrien nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Musiał wraz z nim wrócić do sali balowej. Stanął obok tronu swojego ojca i wzrokiem błądził po obcych twarzach. I wtedy nagle ją zobaczył. Schodziła delikatnie po schodach, w pięknej czarno-czerwonej sukience. Początkowo nie mógł jej rozpoznać po masce, jednak oczy zdradziły jej prawdziwą tożsamość. Dziewczyna chyba zauważyła wzrok księcia, bo od razu się zapeszyła. Chłopak już chciał do niej zejść, gdy drogę zagrodził mu mężczyzna w krwistym płaszczu oraz dziewczyna w pomarańczy. Przywitali się z jego ojcem, a po urodzie ojca i córki, Adrien stwierdził, że pochodzą ze słonecznych Włoch. A więc to tak miała wyglądać jego „przyszła żona”. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały w oczach księcia było widać niechęć. Ta dziewczyna na pewno była pusta, jak reszta innych księżniczek. Jego ojciec był zajęty rozmową, więc nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Adrien wymknął się z podwyższenia. Szybko zniknął za zakrętem i przywołał do siebie Plagga. Za raz potem szepnął „Plagg wysuwaj pazury” i poczuł przeszywający jego ciało, przyjemny, ciepły dreszcz. Podszedł do jednego z wiszących w pobliżu luster i nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Przed nim stał blondyn ubrany w czarny frak. Na twarzy zaś miał czarną maskę, bardzo przypominającą tą, którą miała panienka Ladybug the Paris. Pewnym krokiem opuścił korytarz i wszedł na bal. Wiele osób odwracało za nim pokazując swoje zdziwione twarze. Jednak Adrien nie zwracał na nich swojej uwagi. Musiał za wszelką cenę odnaleźć niewiastę w czerwieni. Rozdział VII :Dziewczyna spojrzała w kierunku podwyższenia na którym powinien stać książę Adrien. Jednak go tam nie było. Spanikowała. Miała go chronić. Zawiodła. Władca Francji krzyczał coś na jego opiekunkę, król Włoch szukał go wzrokiem w tłumie, a księżniczka wydawała się zaskoczona nagłym zniknięciem chłopaka. Za pewnie po raz pierwszy się z czymś takim spotkała. Tym razem Marinette utkwiła wzrok w wysokim blondynie, odzianym w czerń, który zdawał się iść właśnie w jej stronę. Skarciła go wzrokiem. Nie wiedziała jednak, że mężczyzna, którego właśnie skreśliła, był jej ukochanym dziedzicem tronu. Próbowała uciec przed jego wzrokiem, jednak on zbliżał się do dziewczyny z zadziwiającą prędkością. Już za raz pochylał się nad jej drobną osóbką. :- Co taka piękna panna ja ty, moja pani, robi na tym balu całkiem sama? :Marinette zignorowała jednak pytanie i ruszyła przed siebie. Chciała jak najszybciej zgubić chłopaka, który się do niej przyczepił. Nie mogła jednak iść za daleko, ponieważ zatrzymał ją uścisk na jej nadgarstku. Gwałtownie odwróciła się, a jej wzrok napotkał piękne, zielone tęczówki. Miała wrażenie, że skądś je już zna.. Chłopak przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie. Nagle usłyszała ciche pikanie. To na pewno zmęczona Tikki, chciała jej dać znak, przed ponowną przemianą. Wyrwała się z uścisku chłopaka i uciekła w pobliże nieznanego jej zamkowego korytarzu. Skryła się za zakrętem i już za chwilę stała tam jako zwykła Marinette. Zacisnęła mocnej chustę na jej głowie i postanowiła wtopić się w tłum licznych służących, które wnosiły i wynosiły jedzenie z sali balowej. Wzięła jedną z pustych tac i udając się za dziewczyną w szarej sukience znalazła się w zamkowej kuchni. Tam szybko odnalazła kilka ciastek dla Tikki. Ostrożnie wsunęła je za chustkę i już miała wracać, kiedy niespodziewanie wpadła na blondynkę, oblewając ją napojem, który ona niosła w ręce. :- Jak ty chodzisz!? - w głosie dziewczyny było słychać czystą nienawiść – Jeszcze raz się to powtórzy, a obiecuję, że dopilnuję, abyś straciła pracę. :Gniewnym krokiem odeszła od zdezorientowanej Marinette. Córka piekarza rozejrzała się dookoła. Wszystkie pozostałe dziewczyny, które aktualnie znajdywały się w pomieszczeniu wpatrywały się w nią. Nic dziwnego. Wyglądem zupełnie różniła się od nich. Służące miały na sobie szare, proste suknie do kolan, obwiązane białą wstążką, a ona? Stała tam w beżu i z brązową chustą na głowie. Nagle jedna z nich wskazała jej ręką drzwi, znajdujące się na drugim końcu dali. Marinette niepewnym krokiem podążyła we wskazanym kierunku. Delikatnie otworzyła wielkie, drewniane drzwi, a jej oczom ukazała się szatnia dla służby. Szybko przebrała się w szarą sukienkę. Sprawdziła, czy nikt jej nie podgląda, wypuściła swoją małą przyjaciółkę. Istotka ucieszona chwilą swobody, wywinęła kilka fikołków w powietrzu. Dopiero potem zauważyła smutny wyraz twarzy swojej właścicielki. Przystanęła i zawisła na wysokości jej oczu, z których spływały lekkie łzy. :- Mari, co się stało? – zatroskała się. :Dziewczyna jednak nie odpowiedziała. Kwami dopiero potem zauważyła, że patrzy na obraz wiszący tuż przed nią. Przedstawiał on portret rodziny królewskiej z przed kilkudziesięciu lat. Na samym środku stała uśmiechnięta królowa, która zawsze wnosiła do królestwa promienie słońca. Była wszędzie, doskonale rozumiała potrzeby zwykłych mieszczan. Uwielbiała zwiedzać wąskie uliczki Paryża. Wiele razy odwiedzała piekarnię rodziców. Była cudowną osobą, która obróciła życie Marinette o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Lecz od kiedy odeszła, nad miasto nadciągnęły ciemne, burzowe chmury. Nic już nie było jak dawnej.. Marinette otrząsnęła się ze swoich wspomnień. Udało jej się zdobyć na kilka cichych słów. :- Tikki, kropkuj. :Natychmiast ruszyła w kierunku sali balowej. W chwili, kiedy ona wspominała sobie królestwo za czasów rządów królowej, książę Adrien mógł być w niebezpieczeństwie, a ona musiała go ochronić. Na szczęście, gdy tylko wróciła na przyjęcie zauważyła go stojącego przy pustym już tronie. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Od teraz już go na pewno nie spuści z oczu. Rozdział VIII :Adrien szukał w tłumie córkę piekarza. Na szczęście nie musiał długo czekać. Już po paru minutach ujrzał przecudne fiołkowe tęczówki. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Chłopak szybko się zorientował, że dziewczyna chce przed nim uciec, więc przyśpieszył kroku. Kiedy pochylał się już nad nią, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zna jej imienia. :- Co taka piękna panna ja ty, moja pani, robi na tym balu całkiem sama? :Ona jednak zignorowała pytanie i ruszyła przed siebie. Najwyraźniej chciała jak najszybciej zgubić Adriena. Jednak on jej na to nie pozwolił. Złapał ją za delikatny nadgarstek. Podziałało. Posiadaczka pięknych tęczówek odwróciła się. Za raz po tym chłopak przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie. Stali tak wpatrzeni w siebie przez chwilę, lecz ona wyrwała się z uścisku i uciekła. Adrien stał w miejscu i wpatrywał się w miejsce gdzie zniknęła piękna dziewczyna. Czy ona właśnie go odrzuciła? Pewnie jej serce jest już zajęte przez innego chłopaka. Dziedzic tronu nie miał z nim najmniejszych szans. To prawda, że jest księciem, mieszka na królewskim dworze, lecz chciał aby ona zakochała się w normalnym nim, bez żadnych przywilejów, wyższości majątkowej. Odwrócił się i spojrzał w kierunku jego ojca. Najwyraźniej zauważył jego zniknięcie i teraz obwinia Nathalie. Biedna dziewczyna. Król codziennie tylko na nią krzyczy, nigdy nie pochwalił za dobrze wykonane zadanie.. Chłopak nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby kobieta odeszła po zniknięciu jego matki. Ale jednak została. Adrien zawsze się zastanawiał ile razy dziennie wypomina sobie swoją decyzję. Jego ojciec się zmienił. Stał się bardziej oschły i władczy.. Ale wciąż go kocha. Chyba powinien się z powrotem przemienić, bo zaraz zwolni Nathalie ze swojej posady. Udał się w kierunku jednego z licznych zaułków w zamku. Za raz potem stał tam w swojej normalnej postaci. Schował marudzącego o ser Plagga do kieszeni i udał się w kierunku podwyższenia. Asystentka królewska zauważyła go od razu, kiedy przekroczył próg sali. Uspokoiła jego ojca i czekała aż dotrze do miejsca w którym aktualnie się znajdywali. :- Paniczu, gdzieś ty był? – spytała jak był już w zasięgu jej głosu – Bardzo się o pana martwiliśmy. :- Zrobiło mi się duszno, więc postanowiłem się przejść. :Jednak wzrok jego ojca wyrażał tylko zdenerwowanie. Zresztą jak zwykle. Przywołał do siebie dziewczynę w pomarańczowej sukni i podszedł razem z nią do syna. :- Adrienie, poznaj panną Lilę, księżniczkę Włoch. :Dziewczyna się skłoniła, a sztuczny uśmiech wkradł się na twarz chłopaka. Nie mógł od razu pokazać ojcu, że nie chcę jej poślubić. Wpadł w szał, a dla wszystkich mieszkańców Paryża, byłby to pamiętny dzień.. Dlatego ucałował rękę nieznanej i zaprosił ją do tańca. Uradowana dziewczyna zgodziła się, a już za chwilę zniknęli w tłumie tańczących par. Całe to zajście obserwowała Chloé, wlepiając swój nienawistny wzrok w plecy księżniczki. Postanowiła przeszkodzić „młodej parze”. Przecież Adrien miał być tylko jej! Pewnym krokiem wkroczyła na parkiet. Nie było trudno ich znaleźć. Wszyscy balowicze przystawali, aby na nich popatrzeć. Stanęła tuż przy nich i czekała, aż zwrócą na nią uwagę. :- Paniczu Adrienie, pan woła Cię do siebie. :Podobnież jest to jakaś bardzo ważna sprawa. :Chłopak popędził w stronę tronu zostawiając zdezorientowaną Lilę na samym środku sali. Jednak za chwilę znalazł się śmiałek, który kontynuował taniec wraz z księżniczką. Tymczasem Chloé podążała za Adrienem, zmierzającym w stronę podwyższenia na końcu sali. Jednakże, kiedy tylko się tam pojawił, jego ojca tam nie było. Postanowił jednak zostać tam jeszcze chwilę. Teraz miał idealny wgląd na cały parkiet. Wzrokiem szukał pięknych, fioletowych tęczówek. Aż wreszcie je ujrzał. Dziewczyna stała pod jedną z kolumn, wpatrując się w tłum kłębiący się tuż przed nią. Przybrała poważną minę i ilustrowała wszystkich bawiących się mieszkańców królestwa. Czyżby w trakcie jego nieobecności stało się coś ważnego? Czy on coś przegapił? Mimo wszystko postanowił przedrzeć się w stronę dziewczyny. Musiał tylko ominąć Lilę i Chloé.. Rozdział IX :Marinette stała przodem do pewnego wysokiego bruneta, który chyba właśnie zebrał się do rozpoczęcia rozmowy, gdy poczuła na swoim ramieniu rękę. Gwałtownie się odwróciła i ujrzała piękne, zielone tęczówki. Za raz potem wirowała w szerokich ramionach księcia na samym środku sali balowej. Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć w to co się przed chwilą stało. Sam Adrien Agreste, dziedzic tronu, zaprosił ją do tańca.. Dziewczyna po prostu rozpływała się ze szczęścia. Jednak o wiele wcześniej niż by chciała, przeszkodził im dźwięk jej kolczyków. Najwyraźniej Tikki szybko zgłodniała. Dziewczyna musiała przeprosić księcia i szybko uciekła w kierunku zaplecza. Chłopak nie mógł nawet nic zrobić aby ją zatrzymać.. Tam przemieniła się z powrotem w cichą, szarą myszkę, Marinette. Odziana w szarą, służebną sukienkę udała się do kuchni, aby zdobyć kilka ciasteczek dla jej małej przyjaciółki. Ponownie przekroczyła próg pokoju i dyskretnie podkradła się do tac z deserami. Szybko wzięła dwa ciasteczka i włożyła je do kieszeni. Aby nie wyróżniała się z tłumu wzięła jedną z zapełnionych tac i wyszła na salę, aby zamienić ją z pustą. Kiedy odłożyła na kupkę do zmywania, piękny, srebrny przedmiot, rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że jest to dość duże pomieszczenie, wypełnione wieloma półkami, na których stałe liczne przetwory i przyprawy. A więc było to dopiero „przestrzeń robocze” przed prawdziwą kuchnią. Jednak mimo wszystko panował tutaj wielki gwar. Ciągle ktoś musiał się przekrzykiwać przez tumany głosów, ogłaszając coraz to ważniejsze informacje. Po woli przypominały jej się sceny z dzieciństwa.. Skierowała swoje kroki na drugą stronę pokoju, gdzie o dziwo wisiało kilka obrazów. Jednakże nie wiedziała co dokładnie przedstawiają. Na jednym z nich namalowana była młoda szatynka trzymająca na rękach grubą, okrytą w skórę księgę. Jej włosy rozwiane były przez wiatr, a jej niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w przestrzeń przed nią. Niestety tytuł zamazał się. Tuż obok wisiał portret mężczyzny, z małą, kozią bródką. Blondyn trzymał przed sobą, w uroczystym geście, szpadę. Srebrny przedmiot wydawał się taki prawdziwy.. Podpis autora na obu obrazach był taki sam, jednak na tyle nieczytelny, że dziewczyna nie mogła nic z niego odszyfrować. Zresztą nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby było to zagraniczne nazwisko, w ogóle nie znanego jej artysty. Zrobiła krok w tył, aby mieć lepszą perspektywę do oglądania dzieł sztuki, gdy nagle poczuła, że wpadła na kogoś. Przeklinając się w duchu, aby nie była to po raz kolejny gniewna blondynka, gwałtownie się odwróciła. Ujrzała starszą panią, która wpatrywała się w nią z wielkim zdziwieniem wymalowanym w jej oczach :- Bardzo przepraszam, czy pani nic się nie sta.. - kobieta uciszyła Marinette ruchem dłoni i pokazała, że ma iść za nią. :Lekko zszokowana dziewczyna ruszyła za kobietą, aż dotarły do jednego z licznych, drewnianych drzwi, które ewidentnie prowadziły na zaplecze. Starsza kobieta pchnęła je delikatnie i weszła do środka. Córka piekarza zrobiła to samo. Znalazły się w małym, lecz przytulnym pomieszczeniu. Kobieta usiadła na fotelu, a dziewczyna naprzeciwko niej. Marinette zauważyła, że w pokoiku znajduje się więcej obrazów namalowanych tym samą kreską co wcześniej. W dodatku one również przedstawiały dość dziwne sytuacje.. :- Dziecko, co cię tu sprowadza. Nie widziałam cię w naszej gwardii.. – nie dała jednak odpowiedzieć Marinette – Ach, rozumiem – teraz skierowała swój wzrok na fioletowe tęczówki dziewczyny – Nadajesz się idealnie. Za dwa dni, król urządza nabór do służby. Musisz się tam pojawić. Inaczej twoje przeznaczenie się nie spełni. :I nie mówiąc nic więcej, po prostu wyszła, zostawiając oszołomioną Marinette w pokoju. Dziewczyna impulsywnie wybiegła, aby móc zadać kobiecie jeszcze kilka pytań, lecz ona rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Nie mogła jej nigdzie dosięgnąć wzrokiem. Nie mogła nic zrobić, jak przemienić się w Biedronkę i rozmyślając, udać się z powrotem na parkiet, aby pilnować dalej księcia Adriena. Rozdział X :Adrien szukał w tłumie dziewczyny posiadającej piękne fiołkowe tęczówki. Wkrótce zauważył ją, stojącą przodem do wysokiego bruneta, który najwyraźniej miał problem z wypowiedzeniem do niej chociaż jednego słowa. Podszedł do niej szybkim krokiem i położył swoją dłoń na jej delikatnym ramieniu. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się i gwałtownie odwróciła. Nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom, kiedy zobaczyła Adriena. Książę wpatrywał się w jej przecudne oczy.. Pocałował jej dłoń i spytał o jeden taniec. Dziewczyna nie odmówiła, więc rzucając nienawistne spojrzenie chłopakowi, który nadal stał jak słup soli w tym samym miejscu, zaprowadził ją na sam środek parkietu. Już za chwilę wirowali wsłuchani w dźwięki klasycznej muzyki. Nagle usłyszał ciche pikanie. Dziewczyna momentalnie się od niego oderwała i przepraszając, pobiegła w kierunku zaplecza. Zrozpaczony książę nie chciał wracać na podest. Wiedział, że czekała tam na niego Lila, a razem z nią Chloe. Zresztą dziewczyny miały bardzo podobne charaktery. Gdyby nie kłóciły się o jego serce, mogły by się zaprzyjaźnić.. Postanowił więc przejść się na taras. Kiedy tylko wyszedł z zamku jego twarz uderzył delikatny, letni wietrzyk. Towarzyszył mu, aż dotarł do swojej ulubionej ławki, ukrytej wśród dziko rosnącej, pnącej róży. Usiadł wygodnie i skierował swój wzrok w gwiaździste niebo. Te odległe punkty na niebie zawsze przypominały mu oczy jego matki.. A teraz również tej niezwykłej dziewczyny. Nie wiedział nawet jak ma na imię, ale wie, że zajęła puste miejsce w jego sercu. Od czasu odejścia matki Adrien nie był nigdy tak radosny jak przy tej cichej córce piekarza. Miał wrażenie, że znają się od dawna. Nagle przez niebo przeleciało jasne światło. Chłopak zamknął oczy i pomyślał życzenie. Jednak nie mógł długo się rozkoszować tą błogą chwilą, ponieważ usłyszał szelest za swoimi plecami. Powoli się odwrócił i wstał, cały czas wpatrując się w zieloną gęstwinę. Jednak liście nie poruszyły się po raz drugi. Zaniepokojony, wrócił do środka. Bezszelestnie wtopił się w tłum, ciągle przybywających gości. Tym razem nie znalazł swojej „pani”. Ciągle nerwowo spoglądał w stronę podwyższenia, gdzie siedział jego ojciec wraz z królem i księżniczką Włoch. Był pewien, że jeżeli tylko się tam pojawi, władca da upust swoim emocjom. Jak na razie nie chciał wysłuchiwać jego „wykładów” odnoście dobrego wychowania. Co on o tym wie, jeżeli sam już znalazł dla niego żonę? Brakuje tylko, aby ustalił datę ślubu z nadwornym księdzem… Jednak mimo wszystko kochał swojego ojca. Wiedział, że chce dla niego jak najlepiej.. Ale jakim kosztem? Przechodził przez kolejne, puste korytarze, aż wreszcie zatrzymał się przy wielkim portrecie sprzed kilkunastu lat. Staną twarzą w twarz z uśmiechającą się szeroko jego matką.. Miała taką samą, lekko opaloną skórę oraz malinowe usta. Jej piękne, szmaragdowe oczy wesoło spoglądały na świat. Jednak malarz nie potrafił namalować tych charakterystycznych dla nich iskierek.. Nawet jego ojciec wydawał się wtedy szczęśliwy.. Brakuje mu tych dobrych, starych czasów.. Postanowił jednak wrócić na bal. Musi się dowiedzieć jak ona ma na imię… Nie zauważył, że ciągle przyglądają mu się ciekawskie, szare oczy.. Kiedy Adrien oddalił się na stosowną odległość, mężczyzna wyłonił się z cienia. Wyprostował się i otrzepał z kurzu ramiona. Obserwował księcia od kilku dni, próbując wyłowić z jego informacje. Jednak znaleźć jego słaby punkt było bardzo trudno.. Teraz jednak już wiedział. Jego matka. W głowie po woli zaczął się rodzić podły plan.. Jednakże najpierw musiał nie dopuścić do ślubu. Adrien nie może mieć nikogo, kto zajął by po nim w spadku tron.. On do tego nie dopuści. Korona królewska należy się tylko i wyłącznie jemu! Rozdział XI :Kiedy dziewczyna wróciła do Sali balowej, nie zauważyła księcia na podwyższeniu. Wypatrywała go w tańczącym tłumie, ale również nic. Zaniepokojona, krążyła dookoła pomieszczenia i wpatrywała się w każdy odchodzący od niej korytarz. Jednak nadal nie mogła go znaleźć. Po jej głowie zaczęły krążyć najgorsze myśli.. Co jeśli coś mu się stało? Zawiodła. Nie dość, że samą siebie, to jeszcze Tikki i tamtą starszą kobietę.. Wszyscy na nią liczą, ale ona potrafi tylko wszystkich zawieść. Zresztą jak zwykle.. Jednakże, kiedy powróciła wzrokiem na parkiet, ujrzała jego zielone tęczówki.. A więc nic mu nie jest. Odetchnęła głęboko i dopiero teraz dotarło do jej uszu ciche pikanie kolczyków. Jak najszybciej znalazła się w kuchni. Tam, odnajdując pomieszczenie dla służby, przemieniła się. Który to już raz? Trzeci? Straciła już rachubę. Znalazła coś dla Tikki i opadła na podłogę. Oparła swoje plecy o ścianę i oddała się swoim myślom. Ostatnio coraz więcej wspomnień i teorii kotłowało się w jej głowie. Piękne oczy księcia przeplatane przez obrazy starszej kobiety i tajemniczego mężczyzny w czarnym stroju.. Wszystko było takie tajemnicze i zagmatwane. Z powrotem na ziemię ściągnął ją dość piskliwy głos pewnej nastolatki. :- Co ty tutaj jeszcze robisz?! Bal się już skończył! :Dziewczyna obrzuciła ją wściekłym spojrzeniem i wyszła. Marinette dopiero teraz zauważyła, ze dwie ostatnie służące wychodzą z pomieszczenia. Szybko się zerwała i podążyła za kobietami. Przechodząc przez parkiet, zauważyła odwróconego do jej tyłem księcia. Może faktycznie przyjdzie na ten casting za dwa dni? Tak łatwiej by było go obserwować.. Nagle wpadł na nią pewien mężczyzna. Nie odezwał się nawet słowem, tylko ruszył dalej przed siebie. Marinette stała jeszcze chwilę w osłupieniu. Wyczuwała emitującą od niego złą energię.. Ale co to znaczy? Czyżby książę naprawdę miał jakiegoś wroga? Odwróciła głowę i odprowadziła wzrokiem nieznajomego aż do zakrętu. Szybko dogoniła pozostałe służące i wyszła wraz z nimi przed zamkowe ogrody. Tam odłączyła się od grupy i z powrotem przemieniła się w Biedronkę. Przeskoczyła przez mur i ciemnymi uliczkami ruszyła w stronę swojego domu. Nie wiedziała jednak, że zielone tęczówki przyglądają się każdemu jej kroku.. Podążała leniwie krokiem w stronę najbiedniejszej dzielnicy Paryża. Wiedziała, że jej rodzice zauważyli nieobecność ich córki. Dlatego po drodze, już odmieniona, zahaczyła o dom jej największej przyjaciółki Alyi. Odebrała należytą jej porcję mąki i zamieniwszy parę słów z dziewczyną wróciła do domu. Poprosiła ją o dochowanie tajemnicy. Postanowiła okłamać rodziców i powiedzieć im, że przez ten cały czas była u niej.. Jednak oni na pewno załatwią jej więcej pracy na pokutę. No cóż. Zaniedbała swoje domowe obowiązki.. Kiedy przekroczyła próg mieszkania, jej matka rzuciła jej się na szyję. :- Dziecino, gdzieś ty była? – zapytała z wyczuwalną troską w głosie. :- U Alyi. Przyniosłam mąkę – uśmiechnęła się. :Kobieta odetchnęła i jeszcze raz przytuliła córkę. Zabrała od niej mąkę i poszła do kuchni, aby ją tam zostawić. Tymczasem Marinette udała się do swojego pokoju. Rzuciła się na łóżko i skierowała wzrok na sufit. Za raz potem Tikki wyleciała z ukrycia i usiadła obok dziewczyny. Tym razem o dziwo nie prosiła o ciastka, tylko.. Przytuliła się do córki piekarza. Zaskoczona nastolatka początkowo nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Na szczęście mała istotka zrobiła to za nią. :- Byłaś dzisiaj niesamowita. Wiedziałam, że dobrze wybrałam – kwami uśmiechnęło się. :Jednak nie doczekała się odpowiedzi, ponieważ dziewczyna zasnęła. Był to dla niej naprawdę męczący dzień. Ciągłe bieganie do kuchni i z powrotem.. Oraz ta dziwna sytuacja ze starszą kobietą.. Tikki przykryła dziewczynę kocem i przygotowała dla siebie posłanie. Za nim poszła spać, jeszcze raz spojrzała na swoją podopieczną. Od dawna nie było tak wyjątkowej biedronki.. Kiedy tylko dotknęła główką poduszeczki, od razu oddała się w objęcia Morfeusza. Rozdział XII :Adrien gorączkowo szukał w tłumie granatowych włosów ukochanej.. Dziewczyna jakby zapadła się pod ziemię. Po nie owocnych poszukiwaniach, powrócił na podest. Tak jak podejrzewał, czekał tam na niego lekko zirytowany ojciec wraz z nadal poważnym królem Włoch i znużoną Lilą. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego w tym samym momencie. Jednak książę nie wzruszony surowością wpisaną w wzrok ojca, usiadł na swoim miejscu i spoglądał na tłum tańczących par. Na nowo zmotywowana dziedziczka słonecznego państwa, podeszła do niego. :- Wszystko dobrze? – zapytała jak najdelikatniejszym tonem na jaki było ją stać. Jednak daleko było jej od ideału, który książę poznał tego dnia w piekarni. :Chłopak spojrzał na nią wymownym wzrokiem. Bardzo dobrze wiedział, że jest to tylko gra. Lila pragnęła zagrać na jego uczuciach, jak na skrzypcach. On jednak aż tak łatwo się nie da. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, wstał i lekko ukłonił się przed dziewczyną. :- Chciałbym panią zaprosić do tańca – powiedział z niewyczuwalną nutką jadu w głosie. :Dziewczyna bardzo się uciszyła na propozycję Adriena. Od początku balu po cichu na nią liczyła. Tymczasem król Gabriel wpatrywał się w wirującą już na parkiecie parę. Był przekonany, że jego syn wreszcie pogodził się z myślą o małżeństwie i próbował naprawić swoje relacje z Lilą. Jednak książę chciał tylko, aby chociaż nikły uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy. Nie udało mu się. No cóż. Może już nigdy mu się nie uda.. Na pewno nie po ucieczce ze ślubnego kobierca. Za nic w świecie nie zgodzi się na to małżeństwo. Ostatnio coraz bardziej mu brakowało matki. Ona nigdy by na coś podobnego nie pozwoliła. Zawsze wnosiła do domu trochę światła. Niewiasta w czerwieniu trochę mu ją przypominała. Iskierki w jej pięknych lawendowych oczach były tak znajome. I wtedy nagle ją ujrzał. Wychodziła ukradkiem z kuchni. Zaintrygowany, przeprosił księżniczkę i pobiegł za ciemnowłosą. Jednak trop za nią urwał się tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Stanął w miejscu i rozglądał się na boki. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że znowu ją zgubił. I wtedy stracił już nadzieję. Król wstał ze swojego tronu i ogłosił koniec balu. Najpewniej Lila powróciła do niego, a on wściekł się nie na żarty. Adrien czuł, że dzisiejsza rozmowa z ojcem nie będzie się zaliczała do tych najprzyjemniejszych. Mimo wszystko stanął tuż przed wejściem do sali balowej i dziękował za wspólnie spędzony wieczór wszystkim osobom, które wychodziły. Wkrótce nadszedł czas na służbę. Ze spuszczonymi głowami dziewczyny w czarnych strojach mijały księcia. Kiedy wydało by się, że już wszystkie przekroczyły próg, przybiegły dwie ostatnie. Jedna z nich uderzająco podobna była do dziewczyny w pięknej, czerwonej sukni. Adrien odprowadził ją wzrokiem jak najdalej mógł. Kiedy się odwrócił, czekały na niego gniewny ojciec. Jednak władca próbował zatuszować swoje negatywne emocje. Podszedł wraz z Adrienem do honorowych gości, którzy wraz z nimi czekali, aż wszyscy opuszczą salę. :- Nathalie pokaże wam pokoje – powiedział spokojnym tonem władca Paryża – Rozgośćcie się. Jutro śniadanie planowane jest na godzinę dziewiątą. :Lila ciągle wpatrywała się w piękne tęczówki Adriena. Dlatego początkowo nie usłyszała słów króla. Dopiero kiedy jej ojciec ją upomniał, odwróciła wzrok i podążyła za służką. Kiedy tylko opuścili pokój, Król zwrócił się do swojego syna. Napotkał lekko zdziwione szmaragdowe tęczówki. :- Razem z Stefano stwierdziliśmy, że nie ma sensu, aby wrócili wraz z panienką Lilą do Włoch. Zostaną tutaj, aż do waszego ślubu. - oświadczył :Adrien nie wierzył w słowa, które usłyszał od ojca. A więc jednak zaplanowali im i ślub? Gabriel chyba zauważył nietęgą minę syna. :- Spokojnie, będziecie mieli jeszcze czas aby się poznać. Dokładna data nie została jeszcze ustalona. – dodał ze spokojem. :Chłopak jednak nie mógł tego dłużej słuchać. Szybko udał się do swojej komnaty i zamknął od środka. Ojciec nie będzie planował mu całego życia. Nie dopuści do tego. Zacisnął mocniej rękę na pierścieniu.. Rozdział XIII :Ciepłe promienie słońca powoli dostawały się do pokoju nad piekarnią. Jednak Marinette od dawna tam nie było. Zerwała się przed słońcem i udała się do piekarni. Tam od kilku godzin łączyła produkty na ciasto francuskie i piekła najprostsze croissanty. Uznała, że musi jakoś odpracować swoją nieobecność. A dzisiaj zdarzyła się idealna okazja. Rodzice mieli duże zamówienie, złożone przez wysłannika samego króla. Właśnie wyciągała pierwszą partię ciepłych bułek z pieca, gdy zeszła do niej jej matka. Przez chwilę przypatrywała się córce. :- Dziecino, odpocznij – odrzekła zatroskana. :Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała od razu. Wyjęła wszystkie rogaliki i wstawiła kolejną partię. Dopiero, kiedy zamknęła drzwiczki od pieca, odwróciła się twarzą do rodzicielki. :- Naprawdę. Za chwilę się przemęczysz. Idź na górę, ja się już tym zajmę – powiedziała wypychając delikatnie córkę w stronę schodów. :- A.. Ale nie było mnie cały wczorajszy wieczór – odwróciła się, aby spojrzeć jej w oczy – Muszę nadrobić swoje obowiązki. :Jednak Marinette była już w swoim pokoju, a kobieta zamykała za nią drzwi. Zrezygnowana, rzuciła się na łóżko. Zapowiadał się naprawdę malowniczy dzień. Świergot ptaków nie dawał jej racjonalnie myśleć. W końcu zdecydowała się na założenie zaczarowanych kolczyków. Oślepiło ją ponownie czerwone światełko, z którego wyłoniła się mała istotka. Popatrzyła na nią swoimi wielkimi oczami i przysiadła obok niej. :- Tikki, dzisiaj idziemy do lasu, aby poszukać inspiracji – powiedziała z pewnością w głosie. :Stworzonko popatrzyło na nią wymownie. Od kiedy Marinette została jej podopieczną nigdy nie wychodziły z obrębu królestwa. Tymczasem na nowo zmotywowana dziewczyna przebrała się w jedną z najbardziej znoszonych sukienek – jej ulubioną. Szybko odszukała chustki, którą zarzuciła sobie na głowę. Do małego koszyka wrzuciła skrawki pergaminu i gęsie pióro. Wychodząc z domu otrzymała od rodziców paczuszkę ze świeżym pieczywem. Idealnie zmieściła się do wiklinowego pojemnika, zostawiając jeszcze trochę miejsca dla Tikki. Zadowolona, ruszyła w stronę zielonego zakątka. Po drodze nie spotkała nikogo, zresztą nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Najprawdopodobniej wszyscy jeszcze wspominali wczorajszy wieczór.. Jednak ona chciała o nim jak najszybciej zapomnieć. Była to jej pierwsza misja, co prawda udana, jednak zbyt często traciła go z pola widzenia. A na to nie mogła sobie pozwolić. Tymczasem dotarły na skraj miasta. Przed nimi ukazała się ściana drzew. Marinette ostrożnie przedzierała się przez pierwszą gęstwinę, aby odnaleźć ścieżkę. W końcu natrafiła na wydeptaną przez zwierzęta drogę. Doskonale wiedziała, że prowadziła ona nad strumień. Tam właśnie postanowiła spędzić dzisiejszy dzień. Wkrótce do uszu dziewczyny dotarł szum wody. Przyśpieszyła kroku i już wkrótce wkroczyła na zieloną polanę. Usiadła pod drzewem i przez chwilę wsłuchiwała się w szum drzew. Następnie przyjrzała się spienionej rzece. Wyjęła z koszyka pióro i zawiesiła je nad gładką taflą pergaminu. Powoli zaczęła kreślić linię. Tymczasem Tikki wyleciała z wiklinowego „więzienia”. Rozejrzała się po okolicy i usiadła obok rysującej dziewczyny. Po paru minutach Marinette przyglądała się skończonemu projektowi. Przedstawiał on lekką, zwiewną sukienkę utkaną ze złotej i rubinowej nici. :- Masz wielki talent – zachwycała się kwami. :- Nie sądzę.. Zresztą i tak one nigdy nie ujrzą świata dziennego – powiedziała zwijając pergamin – Nikt nigdy się nimi nie zainteresuje.. :- Och, Marinette. Na pewno Ci się uda – odpowiedziała uśmiechając się. :Dziewczyna odpowiedziała jej tym samym. Wyjęła z kosza paczuszkę od rodziców. Zdziwiła się, kiedy znalazła w niej oprócz croissantów dwa ciasteczka. Podała je istotce, a sama zjadała swoją porcję. Nagle coś przeleciało nad ich głowami. Mały cień wyraźnie odbił się od jasnej trawy. Zdezorientowane, wpatrywały się w punkt w drzewie, gdzie zawisła czarna strzała. Marinette szybko zebrała swoje rzeczy. Tikki wleciała do koszyka. Za raz potem były w drodze powrotnej. Wiedziały jedno. Czarnego bełtu używali tylko myśliwi. A to oznaczało tylko kłopoty. Szybko znalazły się w murach Paryża. Dziewczyna zwolniła kroku i zajrzała do wiklinowego pojemnika. Tak jak przypuszczała. Zapomniała pióra! Rozdział XIV :Adriena obudziły promienie słoneczne. Szybko zerwał się ze swojego łoża. Służący, który właśnie wszedł do komnaty był bardzo zszokowany nagłym ruchem księcia. Szykował się w duchu na długi proces budzenia chłopaka, lecz on go wyręczył. Patrzył więc lekko zszokowanym wzrokiem na księcia stojącego do niego tyłem.. Odchrząknął, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. :- Paniczu, dzisiaj w nocy przyjechał do nas gość. Król chce, abyś jak najszybciej zszedł na śniadanie się przywitać – wypowiedział z powagą w głosie. :Popatrzył się jeszcze na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem i wyszedł, zostawiając dziedzica tronu samego. On niechętnie podszedł do garderoby i wybrał odpowiednio eleganckie ubranie. Przebrał się i zszedł po schodach do jadalni. Przy stole zastał swojego ojca, wpatrującego się w puste miejsce przed sobą. Usiadł po jego prawej stronie i w raz z nim czekał na tajemniczego gościa. Po kilku minutach w korytarzu ukazał się mężczyzna. Dopiero, kiedy zajął swoje miejsce, chłopak zauważył szare tęczówki przypatrujące się każdemu szczegółowi. Nie odezwał się jednak ani jednym słowem. Wkrótce przybyła również rodzina królewska z Włoch. Lila wyglądała na naprawdę uradowaną możliwością siedzenia obok Adriena. Najwyraźniej ona nie miała nic przeciwko ich małżeństwu. Król Włoch natomiast wyglądał na naprawdę zmęczonego, jakby nie spał przez całą noc. Pierwsze służące przyniosły półmiski z jedzeniem. Wszyscy czekali na przemówienie króla, w którym pozwoli im zacząć posiłek. Na szczęście władca Paryża nie ubierał swoich wypowiedzi w wymyślne słowa, więc głodni mieszkańcy zamku szybko napełnili swoje naczynia. Jednak książę nie był głodny. Czekał na jakiekolwiek słowa wyjaśnienia jego ojca. On jednak ze spokojem zjadł śniadanie. Odstawił pusty półmisek, wytarł twarz chustką. Spojrzał w zielone oczy chłopaka. :- Adrienie, to jest mój brat, Feliks – powiedział bezbarwnym głosem. :Chłopak nic więcej się nie dowiedział. Został odesłany do swojego pokoju, aby przygotować się do dzisiejszej wyprawy na polowanie. Naprawdę dawno nie opuszczał murów miasta. Najwyraźniej obecność gościa, wpłynęła na decyzję jego ojca. Matka uwielbiała leśny strumyk. Jednak po jej zniknięciu, król zakazał wychodzić z Paryża. Adrien nie rozumiał wielu jego decyzji.. Mimo wszystko nadal go kochał i był mu posłuszny. Szybko się przebrał i gotowy do drogi zszedł na dół. Czekał tam na niego Feliks… Oraz Nino. :- Twojemu ojcu wypadły ważne obowiązki. Dlatego przysłał tego.. młodzieńca. – powiedział z nutką jadu w głosie. :Adrien przytaknął. Przyzwyczaił się, że nie może na niego liczyć. Zawsze w ostatniej chwili znajdywał jakąś wymówkę. Ostatnio miał coraz większe wrażenie, że król go unika. Ruszył, więc za swoim wujem. Nadal nie ufał mu do końca. Nagle z dnia na dzień dowiaduje się o jego istnieniu. Zresztą dlaczego ich odwiedził? Jakoś wcześniej nie miał na to czasu lub ochoty.. Dotarli do stajni, gdzie służący właśnie kończyli szykować konie na podróż. Wkrótce galopowali przez opustoszałe uliczki Paryża. Zatrzymali się dopiero przed zieloną ścianą lasu. Przez gęstwinę prowadził ich brat króla, który zaskakująco dobrze znał drogę. Dotarli, więc do małej polanki, z której rozchodziło się wiele pomniejszych ścieżek. :- Tutaj zaczniemy polowanie – mówił spokojnym głosem – Jak pewnie słyszycie, niedaleko jest strumień – tutaj zrobił pauzę – Więc powinno być dużo zwierzyny. :Zsiedli z koni i ukryli się w cieniu drzew, aby czekać na odpowiednią okazję. Siedzieli tam dość długo, lecz kiedy już mieli się poddać, usłyszeli dźwięk skrzydeł. Szybko się zerwali na równe nogi. Pierwszy do łuku jednak dobrał się Adrien, który z wielką precyzją wystrzelił w stronę ptaka. Pierwsza strzała chybiła. Dopiero za drugim razem trafił w skrzydło. Martwy ptak spadł na ziemię niedaleko polany. Chwilę potem przyniósł go lekko zniesmaczony Nino. Położył zwierzynę przed w niebo wziętym Adrienem. Po raz pierwszy w życiu coś mu się udało. Spojrzał na wuja. Jednak jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. :- Gratulacje – wypowiedział bez cienia euforii mężczyzna. :Chłopak mimo woli się uśmiechnął i spojrzał w stronę gdzie poleciała pierwsza strzała. Powinien ją odzyskać.. Ruszył więc przez gęstwinę podmiejskiego lasu. W końcu dotarł na o wiele mniejszą polankę niż ta z której polowali. Szybko odszukał strzały, która tkwiła w drzewie. Jednak wracając zauważył coś dziwnego.. Gęsie pióro leżało na ziemi. Jakby ktoś w pośpiechu zapomniał go zabrać ze sobą.. Podniósł je i wrócił do towarzyszy. Usiedli z powrotem w swoich kryjówkach i czekali na następną zwierzynę.. Rozdział XV :Nastał ten dzień. Dzień przesłuchania. Wczoraj Marinette ledwo się zmusiła do powiedzenia matce całej prawdy. Jednak ona przyjęła to z wielką radością. Cieszyła się, że jej córka czymś się zajmie, ciągle sobie wypominała, że przez ich kiepską sytuację finansową musi pracować w piekarni. A teraz nadarzyła się okazja na nowe życie jej ukochanej Mari. Zerwała się więc jeszcze wcześniej, i przygotowała pokrzepiające śniadanie. Posiadaczka miraculum biedronki wkrótce zeszła ze swojego piętra i posłała zaskakujące spojrzenie swojej matce. Miała wrażenie, że ona bardziej się stresuje niż ona. A to naprawdę duży wyczyn. Praktycznie przez całą noc nie spała, nękana koszmarami. Jednak trzeba wstać i iść dalej. Tą dewizę powtarzała sobie od dłuższego czasu. Zjadła więc posiłek, przebrała się w jak najbardziej elegancką sukienkę i zakładając chustę na głowę, pożegnała się z kochającymi rodzicami. Ruszyła przed siebie, wspinając się po wąskich uliczkach na wzgórze zamkowe. Po drodze przypatrywała się przechodzącym obok niej niewiastą. Jednak żadna z nich nie wydawała się wyruszać w stronę zamku. Bardzo cieszyła ją ta myśl. Praca dla królewskiej rodziny to jej marzenie, które właśnie miało się spełnić. Nagle przed jej oczami wyrósł piękny, ceglany zamek. Przeszła przez wszystkie zabezpieczenia i starając się nie oglądać dookoła odszukała kolejkę potencjalnych kandydatek. Tak jak się jej wydawało, dziewczyn nie było za dużo. Wkrótce wyszła im naprzeciw kobieta w czarnej sukni i włosami spiętymi w ciasnego koka. :- Witajcie na przesłuchaniu do zamkowej służby – powiedziała chłodnym tonem – Król Gabriel poszukuje trzech nowych służących, ponieważ poprzednie odeszły na emeryturę. Za chwilę każdą z was zaproszę do osobnego pomieszczenia, gdzie zadam wam kilka pytań. Następnie wspólnie z księciem Adrienem wybierzemy odpowiednie kandydatki. Powiadomimy was następnego dnia. :Kobieta weszła do pomieszczenia obok z dziewczyną, która stała pierwsza w kolejce. Rozmowa nie trwała długo. Tuż po niej weszły po kolei dwie brunetki, aż nastała kolej na Marinette. Zestresowana weszła do oświetlonej komnaty. Usiadła naprzeciwko wysłanniczki króla i czekała na pierwsze pytanie. :- Imię i nazwisko? :- Marinette Dupain-Cheng. :- Miejsce zamieszkania? :- 12 Gottlieb Street :Dziewczyna zauważyła, że kobieta podniosła lekko brew z nad zeszytu. No tak. Przecież mieszka w najbiedniejszej dzielnicy Paryża. :- Czym się zajmują rodzice? :- Są piekarzami cukiernikami. :Kolejny raz. Marinette cieszyła się, że nie widziała miny Nathalie. :- Dlaczego ubiegasz się o tą posadę? :Kobieta podniosła wzrok z nad pergaminu i popatrzyła się prosto w oczy dziewczyny. :- Na balu długo się przyglądałam pracy służących. Bardzo mi się spodobało ich zajęcie. Wiem, że jest to dość ciężka praca, jednak w życiu robiłam już trudniejsze rzeczy. :- Dziękuję. Możesz zawołać następną. :Dziewczyna wyszła i złapała głębszy oddech. Najtrudniejszy moment już za nią. Miała nadzieję, że wcale aż tak źle jej nie poszło.. Ruszyła w kierunku swojego domu. Stwierdziła, że zajrzy jeszcze do Alyi, aby podziękować jej raz jeszcze za pomoc. Skręciła więc w wąską uliczkę, a jej oczom ukazał się wielki młyn. Tuż obok niego zbudowany był drewniany dom, w którym mieszkała jej najlepsza przyjaciółka. Zapukała delikatnie w drzwi, jednak nikt im nie otworzył. Zdezorientowana, podeszła do budynku obok. Tam dowiedziała się, że rodzina Césaire wyjechała na kilka dni z miastach w celach służbowych. Marinette nie mogła nic innego zrobić, jak powrócić do piekarni rodziców. Weszła do środka, szybko przebrała się w roboczą sukienkę i założyła fartuch. Stwierdziła, że może być to jeden z ostatnich dni, kiedy może im pomagać. Weszła więc do pomieszczenia w którym znajdywał się wielki piec. Jednak kiedy poczuła na sobie wzrok matki od razu wiedziała, że nie dane jej będzie przyrządzanie ciasta. :- Dziecino, wróciłaś! Co ty tutaj robisz? Powinnaś odpoczywać zanim będziesz pracować w zamku.. – powiedziała zatroskana. :- Mamo! Nic jeszcze nie wiadomo. I nie chcę odpoczywać! – próbowała się targować. :Jednak kiedy wypowiedziała ostatnie słowa, była już przed schodami do pokoju. Sabine znowu nie pozwoliła wejść jej do piekarni. Rozdział XVI :Coraz więcej promieni słonecznych docierało do książęcego pokoju. Zaskrzypiały delikatnie drzwi, a w ich ramach ukazał się służący. Wszedł do środka i stanął na środku pokoju. :- Paniczu Adrienie, dzisiaj dzień przesłuchań – postarał się o jak najbardziej donośny ton. :Jednak nie musiał powtarzać tego zdania jeszcze raz. Dziedzic tronu otworzył oczy i usiadł na łożu jak poparzony. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się nieobecnym wzrokiem za okno. :- To już naprawdę dzisiaj? – nie potrafił pohamować euforii. :- Tak. Król Cię oczekuje w jadalni. Zjecie razem z gośćmi śniadanie, następnie twoją opieką zajmie się Nathalie – powiedział i wyszedł zamykając drzwi. :Adrien jeszcze nie do końca obudzony nie przetwarzał wszystkich informacji. Mimo wszystko przebrał się a schodząc po schodach uderzyła go pewna myśl. Może w tłumie osób kandydujących odnajdzie dziewczynę z piekarni? Była to jednak złudna nadzieja, przecież widział ile pracy i dodatkowych rąk potrzebnych jest w Tom&Sabine. Dotarł do już bogato zastawionego stołu jako ostatni. Usiadł obok ojca, i zaczęli spożywać posiłek. Lila jak zwykle nie mogła od niego oderwać oczu.. Chłopak się już chyba przyzwyczaił do przeszywających go na wylot oliwkowych tęczówek. Przyzwyczaił, co nie oznacza, że polubił, zakochał. Wkrótce kiedy ostatni sztuciec został położony na stole, do księcia podeszła Nathalie. :- Przesłuchanie odbywa się za godzinę. Proszę, spotkajmy się tutaj za dziesięć minut. Muszę Ci wszystko wyjaśnić – odezwała się jak zwykle lodowatym głosem. :Blondyn przytaknął i powrócił do swojego pokoju. Miał jeszcze chwilę czasu.. Wyjął więc z kieszeni intrygujące je gęsie pióro i położył na biurku w taki sposób, aby nikt nie mógł go odnaleźć. Coś mu mówiło, że jest to ważne znalezisko.. Wychodząc odwrócił się, aby sprawdzić, :czy kryjówka którą wymyślił, faktycznie zasłania przedmiot. Kiedy znalazł się w jadalni, Nathalie już na niego czekała. :- Za niedługo kandydatki już zaczną pojawiać się w zamku. Z każdą z nich porozmawiam na osobności. Następnie wspólnie wybierzemy trzy odpowiednie kandydatki. Następnego dnia przejdziesz się z małą świtą po ich domach i powiadomisz je o przyjęciu do pracy. Podczas przesłuchań, proszę Cię, abyś nie wychylał się ze swojego pokoju… :- Jeśli będę w pokoju, jak mamy wspólnie wybrać te trzy odpowiednie? – książę jej przerwał. :Kobieta spojrzała na niego przenikliwym wzrokiem. W pewnym sensie miał rację.. Przecież eż powinien przy tym być. Jednak jak tylko go zobaczą powstanie wielki chaos.. :- Będziesz się przysłuchiwał rozmowie za uchylonych drzwi, dobrze? :- Oczywiście. :Nathalie odeszła zostawiając go samego w komnacie. Jednak usłyszał za raz dźwięk otwieranej bramy. A więc wszystko się zaczęło. Pospiesznie udał się do pomieszczenia w którym miał się ukrywać. Traf chciał, że były tam również drzwi otwierające się na korytarz zamkowy. Chłopak więc z wielkim zainteresowaniem spoglądał na przychodzące kandydatki. Nie zauważył jednak znajomych, fiołkowych oczu. Kiedy usłyszał znajomy, lodowaty głos, powrócił na swoje miejsce. Za raz potem przysłuchiwał się już rozmowie. Słyszał jak wchodzi i wychodzi parę kolejnych dziewczyn, aż w końcu odezwał się delikatny głos „Marinette Dupain-Cheng”. Był pewny. To musiała być córka piekarza. Stanął więc bliżej aby słyszeć całą rozmowę. Jednak załapał się tylko na ostatnie pytanie: :„- Dlaczego ubiegasz się o tą posadę? :- Na balu długo się przyglądałam pracy służących. Bardzo mi się spodobało ich zajęcie. Wiem, że jest to dość ciężka praca, jednak w życiu robiłam już trudniejsze rzeczy.” :Nie wspomniała nic o kłopotach finansowych.. Chłopak najchętniej wybiegł by się z nią przywitać, lecz zatrzymywały go tutaj obowiązki. Oparł się o ścianie i przysłuchiwał się rozmowie pozostałych kandydatek. Musiał przyznać, że wcale aż tak dużo się nie zgłosiło. Chyba miał szczęście. Nie wiedział czy by wytrzymał w tamtym pomieszczeniu odrobinę dłużej. Odczekał kilka minut, a gdy był pewny, że ostatnia dziewczyna opuściła pokój, wszedł do środka. Zastał tam Nathalie porządkującą różne pergaminy. Spojrzała znacząco na chłopaka. Miała już wybrane kandydatki. Rozdział XVII :Marinette ubłagała matkę aby jeszcze dziś pomagać w piekarni. Nie sądziła aby została wybrana do zamkowej służby, a ugniatanie ciasta to idealny sposób, aby ciągle o tym nie myśleć. Wstała więc skoro świt, przebrała się w swój roboczy fartuch i zeszła do pomieszczenia z piecem. Zapaliła w palenisku ogień i zabrała się za wyrabianie mąki z wodą. Wkrótce wkładała więc pierwszą porcję bułek do rozgrzanego pieca. Ręką otarła spocone od ciepła czoło i spojrzała za okno. Pierwsi mieszkańcy pojawili się na ulicach Paryża. Dziewczyna więc przyśpieszyła swoje ruchy. Akurat, kiedy przy blacie wykładała wypieki, pojawił się pierwszy klient. Marinette stanęła więc za kamieniem i obsługiwała coraz to nowsze osoby. Rodzice co chwilę przynosili jej nowe partię bułek, ponieważ dzisiaj wyjątkowo szybko znikały. W końcu minęły poranne godziny, a dziewczyna nie miała zbytnio co robić. Znalazła więc zapisany drobnym drukiem papirus i zaczęła czytać. Lekturę jednak przerwał jej dzwonek zawieszony przed frontowymi drzwiami. Szybko się poderwała i jak zwykle uderzyła z całej siły głową w kamienny blat. :- Nic Ci nie jest? :Dziewczyna skądś znała ten głos, jednak nie mogła go przypasować do żadnej z znanych jej twarzy. Nagle poczuła, że ktoś ją podnosi i stawia na nogach. Dziewczyna podniosła głowę, jednak mroczki nie pozwoliły zobaczyć twarzy wybawcy. Po kilku mrugnięciach zauważyła szmaragdowe tęczówki.. :- Panna Marinette Dupain-Cheng? – spytał. :Córka piekarza kiwnęła twierdząco głową. Nadal nie rozpoznała rozmówcy. Chłopak chyba zauważył nieobecny wzrok dziewczyny, ponieważ szybko się przedstawił. :- Książę Adrien Agreste. Mam dobrą wiadomość. Zostałaś przyjęta do zamkowej służby – powiedział z wyczuwalnym entuzjazmem w głosie – Od jutra zaczynasz. Spotkasz się wraz z pozostałą dwójką o ósmej na zamkowym dziedzińcu. Tam wszystkiego się dowiesz. :Dziewczyna wpatrywała swoje duże, fiołkowe oczy w dziedzica tronu. Zdobyła się tylko na wyszeptanie cichego „Dobrze”. W głowie przetwarzała sobie wszystkie słowa księcia. A więc udało jej się! Od jutra będzie królewską pokojówką.. Każda dziewczyna na jej miejscu wybuchła by ze szczęścia. Przecież każdego dnia będzie widywać księcia! Jednak ona coraz bardziej się bała.. Co jeśli przez jej niespotykaną niezdarność coś zbije? Nigdy nie zdobędzie tyle pieniędzy aby zapłacić za wyrządzone szkody. Tylko pogrąży dobre nazwiska rodziców.. Przez chwilę nawet rozważała opcję zwolnienia się. Jednak musiała wykonać swoją misję. Musi pilnować Adriena.. Uśmiechnęła się więc najszerzej jak potrafiła. :- Podać coś? – dodała uprzejmie. :- Dziękuje, Nathalie by mnie zabiła – pokazał swoje śnieżno białe zęby – Do zobaczenia jutro! :Marinette pomachała mu na pożegnanie. Nie potrafiła wrócić już do lektury. Zbyt wielka ilość myśli strasznie ją rozpraszała. Zrezygnowana wpatrywała się w tłoczną ulicę. Mieszkańcy śpieszyli się aby dotrzeć na miejsce o omówionym czasie. Jednak jedna osoba zdawała nie zwracać uwagi na presję czasu. Była to młoda brunetka, która z zaciekawieniem przypatrywała się wszystkiemu dookoła. Wkrótce dołączyła do niej dziewczyna wyglądająca bardzo podobnie. Obie ruszyły w dół ulicy. Zdawały się tak pogrążone w dyskusji, że nie zauważały świata, który je otaczał. Jej zadumę przerwał jednak ciepły głos jej matki. :- Kochanie, wszystko dobrze? – spytała stroskanym głosem. :- Nie… Dostałam się! – uśmiechnęła się :- Córuś, wiedziałam, że ci się uda! – entuzjazm również udzielał się Sabine. :Niestety przyszedł kolejny klient, więc musiały wrócić do swoich zajęć. Marinette zdawała być szczęśliwa obsługując mieszkańców. Od zawsze uwielbiała to robić, ale teraz uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy. Nim się obejrzała, jej rodzice zamykali piekarnię, a ona została odesłana do swojego pokoju.. Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że od jutra będzie w nim o wiele mniej przebywać, więc posprzątała wszystkie ubrania leżące na podłodze i poukładała wszystkie papirusy na półce. Zatrzymała wzrok na kałamarzu. Na śmierć zapomniała! Zostawiła przecież pióro nad rzeką! W najbliższym czasie nie znajdzie czasu na powrót do lasu.. Jednak musi coś wymyślić. Rozdział XVIII :Nathalie postawiła Adriena w prostej sytuacji. Wczoraj wspólnie wybrali trzy odpowiednie kandydatki. Oczywiście był to wcześniejszy wybór służącej króla. Dzisiaj książę musiał przejść po domach dziewczyn. Bardzo się zdziwił, gdy wysłanniczka jego ojca wręczyła mu dwa adresy. Najwyraźniej dwie z nich musiały mieszkać razem.. Wydawało mu się to dość dziwne. Przecież miały zupełnie inne nazwiska. Jednak w dzisiejszych czasach było tak trudno znaleźć dach nad głową, że odrzucił swoje dziwaczne myśli. Wrócił do swojego pokoju i odszukał odpowiedniego stroju. Szybko się przebrał i pożegnawszy się z Ninem wyruszył w drogę. Postanowił najpierw odwiedzić dwie brunetki. Kiedy tylko przekroczył zamkowe mury, miał wrażenie, że ktoś ciągle mu się przygląda. Nie zwracał jednak na to uwagi i szedł dalej. O dziwo nikt z mieszkańców nie rozpoznał w nim następcy tronu. Wszyscy traktowali go jak zwykłego mieszczanina. Bardzo był im za to wdzięczny. Po skręceniu w kilka bocznych uliczek dotarł do małego, drewnianego domu. Zapukał delikatnie w drzwi, które za raz potem otworzyła starsza kobieta. :- Czy zastałem pannę Elizabeth Belinę i Cassidy Malore? – spytał :- Tak, zapraszam do środka – odpowiedziała lekko zszokowana – są w pokoju na prawo. :Chłopak poszedł w wskazanym przez nią kierunku i znalazł się w głównej izbie mieszkania. Na fotelach siedziały tutaj dwie dziewczyny w jego wieku. Kiedy tylko usłyszały dźwięki skrzypiącej podłogi, oderwały się od rozmowy i spojrzały na przybysza z zaciekawieniem wpisanym w brązowe tęczówki. :- Przyszedłem tutaj, aby powiadomić was, że zostałyście wybrane do zamkowej służby. Jutro spotkacie się z trzecią wybranką o ósmej na zamkowym dziedzińcu. Tam wszystkiego się dowiecie – uśmiechnął się. :Dziewczyny oniemiałe przez chwile tęgo wpatrywały się w księcia. Kiedy dotarł do nich sens słów gościa, odszepnęły „Dziękujemy”. Adrien nie miał jednak czasu na zawitaniu w domu Belina ani odrobiny dłużej, dlatego pożegnał się ruszył w dalszą drogę. Z powrotem dotarł na główną drogę i zastanawiając się nad podobieństwem dziewczyn, schodził coraz to bardziej w dół, w stronę zamiejskiego lasu. Wkrótce do jego nozdrzy doleciał słodki zapach pieczywa. Podniósł wzrok, a jego oczom ukazał się pięknie wykaligrafowany szyld z nazwą „Tom&Sabine. Podszedł do drzwi i delikatnie pociągnął za klamkę. Tylko kiedy przekroczył próg mieszkania usłyszał jak coś twardego uderza się o blat. :- Nic Ci nie jest? – spytał zatroskany, widząc podnoszącą się postać. :Nastolatka nie odpowiedziała. Spojrzała nieobecnym wzrokiem na chłopaka. Najpewniej po dotkliwym kontakcie z kamieniem, nie doszła jeszcze do siebie. :- Panna Marinette Dupain-Cheng? – musiał się upewnić. :Niebieskowłosa stojąca przed chłopakiem pokiwała twierdząco głową. :- Książę Adrien Agreste. Mam dobrą wiadomość. Zostałaś przyjęta do zamkowej służby – powiedział z wyczuwalnym entuzjazmem w głosie – Od jutra zaczynasz. Spotkasz się wraz z pozostałą dwójką o ósmej na zamkowym dziedzińcu. Tam wszystkiego się dowiesz. :Dziewczyna otworzyła szerzej swoje piękne, fiołkowe oczy. Wpatrywała się zdziwiona w dziedzica tronu. Uśmiechnęła się najszerzej jak potrafiła. :- Podać coś? – dodała uprzejmie. :- Dziękuje, Nathalie by mnie zabiła – pokazał swoje śnieżno białe zęby – Do zobaczenia jutro! :Córka piekarza pomachała mu na pożegnanie. Kiedy tylko z powrotem znalazł się na ulicy, jeden z mieszkańców rozpoznał go. Za raz cała chmara mieszczan otoczyła go, prosząc o jakieś przysługi. Znużony Adrien powoli przesuwał się w stronę zamku. W końcu zgubił prześladujący go tłum i jak najszybciej próbował dostać się na wzgórze. Strażnicy bramy, bez słowa go przepuścili, a on natychmiast wszedł do środka. Czekał tam na niego, jak zwykle z ponurą miną, jego ojciec. :- Czy wszystko się udało – spytał obojętnym głosem. :- Tak, nowe służące są poinformowane o jutrzejszym spotkaniu na dziedzińcu – odparł. :- Dobrze się spisałeś – król wrócił do swej komnaty. :Książę jednak nadal stał jak słup soli. „Dobrze się spisałeś”. Nigdy nie usłyszał tych słów od ojca. Mała łza zakręciła się w jego oku. Rozdział XIX :Marinette obudziła się bardzo wcześnie. Najpewniej stres nie dawał jej możliwości odpoczynku. Postanowiła jednak, że nie wróci do swojego ciepłego łóżka. Dzisiaj był pierwszy dzień w jej nowej pracy. Nie mogła się spóźnić i upokorzyć. Ubrała się w najbardziej przyzwoitą sukienkę, chociaż i tak wiedziała, że dostanie na miejscu nową. Zeszła na dół jak najciszej potrafiła. Nie chciała obudzić rodziców, którzy ostatnio mieli w piekarni coraz więcej zleceń. Jednak okazało się, że na parterze czekała na nią uśmiechnięta matka z pysznym śniadaniem. :- Uznałam, że może poprawi Ci humor – powiedziała patrząc na posiłek. :- Dziękuję mamo – dziewczyna cmoknęła kobietę w policzek. :Szybko opróżniła talerz, wciąż patrząc za okno. Już powoli świtało, a ona nadal nie była gotowa do wyjścia. W końcu spakowała do koszyka wszystkie potrzebne jej rzeczy i pożegnawszy się z rodzicami, powoli pięła się pod skarpę zamkową. Na ulicach Paryża panowały pustki. Widziała tylko cienie ruszających się ludzi w drewnianych chatach. Po pewnym czasie krajobraz licznych domów zmienił się na piękne łąki tuż przed otworzoną już bramą zamku. Dziewczyna przystanęła na chwilę, zanim ją przekroczyła. Strasznie się stresowała.. Mimo wszystko jej nogi powiodły ją na dziedziniec. Stały tam już dwie szatynki i kobieta, która prowadziła wcześniej przesłuchania. :- Panienka Marinette już jest, więc zaczynamy – powiedziała dziwnym, ciepłym głosem – Za chwilę dostaniecie stroje obowiązujące na terenie zamku. Od dzisiaj w godzinach 8:00 – 17:00 będziecie wykonywać rozkazy waszej przełożonej. To ona będzie decydować kiedy opuście te mury. Czekając na nią, zapoznajcie się – dodała i odeszła. :Dziewczyny przez chwilę przypatrywały się sobie nawzajem. W końcu szatynka o blond końcówkach przerwała ciszę. :- Ja jestem Cassidy, a to jest Elizabeth – pokazała na koleżankę obok. :- Marinette – dziewczyna wymusiła uśmiech. :Na pierwszy rzut oka, nastolatki nie wyglądały za przyjaźnie. Szczerze mówiąc Marinette nie wiedziała dlaczego tak o nich pomyślała. Może dlatego, że wyglądały zupełnie inaczej, niż osoby, które poznała kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu. Po ich nietypowej urodzie, wiedziała, że pochodzą z innych krajów, najpewniej zamorskich, albo jeszcze dalszych. Nadnaturalne blada cera i kasztanowe włosy wyróżniały dziewczynę, która jeszcze się nie odezwała ani słowem. Natomiast jej towarzyszka odznaczała się czekoladowymi, zakończonymi ciemnym blondem włosami oraz niespotykanym kolorem skóry. Jednym słowem, wyglądały obco. Jednak jej rozmyślenia przerwała starsza kobieta, która podeszła do nastolatek. :- Chodźcie za mną – powiedziała ciepłym tonem. :Wprowadziła ich do środka zamku. Poprowadziła przez kilka korytarzy, aż w końcu otworzyła drewniane drzwi i gestem zaprosiła je do środka. Dziewczyny weszły do małego, schludnie wyglądającego pomieszczenia. Marinette miała wrażenie, że kiedyś tu była.. Jednak usiadła wraz z pozostałymi służkami i czekała na słowa ich przyłożonej. Staruszka sięgnęła po coś za biurkiem i już za chwilę wręczała im czarne sukienki. :- Teraz jak już macie swoje stroje, przejdźmy do ważniejszych spraw – uśmiechnęła się – Tak jak wam już Nathalie pewnie powiedziała, wasze godziny pracy zaczynają się o ósmej, a kończą wtedy, kiedy was wypuszczę. Jedno jest pewne. Wymagam od was dużego zaangażowania, mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zawiedziecie. Codziennie rano, będziemy się tu spotykać, dostawać listę rzeczy do zrobienia. Wszystko rozumiecie? – dziewczyny pokiwały twierdząco głowami – Dzisiaj czeka was wypolerowanie wszystkich sztućców oraz umycie okien na parterze. Środki czyszczące, wszystkie potrzebne wam pomoce, znajdziecie w pokoju obok. Tam również znajduje się wasza przebieralnia. Co jakiś czas będę zaglądać do was, aby skontrolować waszą pracę. Pamiętajcie. Bardzo ważna jest praca zespołowa. Ona jest kluczem do sukcesu. :Odeszła bez słowa, a dziewczyny spoglądając na siebie ruszyły do „pokoju wspólnego". Tam szybko zmieniły swoje ubrania. Wybrały odpowiednie szmatki i nie wiedziały gdzie pójść. Kobieta nie powiedziała im gdzie znajdowała się kuchnia! Rozdział XX :Lekko jeszcze zaspany Adrien schodził mozolnie po schodach. Zaspał na śniadanie, więc nie miał czasu aby się obudzić. W końcu skończył swoją wyczerpującą wędrówkę i usiadł przy okrągłym stole. Czekali już tam na niego jego ojciec, wuj oraz rodzina królewska z Włoch. Jak zwykle król Gabriel wypowiedział kilka słów przed posiłkiem i zaczęli ucztę. Kiedy następcą tronu obierał jajko, zauważył kontem oka, że na dziedzińcu pałacowym zebrały się trzy osoby. Skierował swój wzrok w stronę okna. Do postaci dołączyła trzecia, najwyraźniej na nią czekali. Zaciekawiony, upuścił widelec, który głośno upadł na podłogę. Młody książę powrócił z zamyśleń i głośno przeprosił. Najpewniej po dzisiejszym zachowaniu, jego ojciec zatrudni kolejnego nauczyciela, tym razem do dobrych manier. To takie dziwne. Zmusza go do ślubu, a nadal zachowuje się w stosunku do niego jakby był małym chłopcem. Król nigdy nie zwracał na niego zbyt dużej uwagi. Nawet jego brat, po wspólnie spędzonym dniu bardziej troszczył się o bratanka. Właśnie, Feliks. Od kilku dni ma ciągle narastające wrażenie, że ciągle go obserwuje. Adrien zaczął się czuć lekko niekomfortowo w jego towarzystwie. Zauważył spoczywających na nim wzrok Lili. Dziewczyna również, kiedy tylko mogła, nie odstępowała go na krok. Jednak nadal był przeciwny małżeństwu. Nie znał jej zbyt dobrze, aby się zakochać. Nie znał jej w ogóle. Nie chciał skończyć resztę życia z osobą, której nawet nie ufa. Ledwo dowiedział się jej imienia. No cóż. Jeżeli dalej tak będzie, nigdy nie dopuścić do ślubu. Już się o to postara. W końcu posiłek dobiegł końca, a on nadal pogrążony we własnych myślach, wrócił do swojego pokoju. Tak to właśnie jest, kiedy ktoś go obudzi za wcześnie, albo za późno. Przez cały dzień chodzi w chmurach. Po przekroczeniu progu pokoju, rzucił się na łóżko i poddał dalszym rozmyśleniom. Kim była tajemnicza dziewczyna w rubinowej sukience? Dlaczego ciągle od niego uciekała? Nie wyraził jej żadnym słowem. Zbytnio bał się nawet do niej oderwać. Była jak ptak. Piękna, ale płochliwa. Przypomniał sobie również o niebieskookiej dziewczynie z piekarni. O jej niezwykłych iskierkach radości w tęczówkach. Ona cieszyła się każdym krokiem, najmniejszą czynnością. A on? Prowadził nudne, dworskie życie, bez żadnych nowości. W zamku po prostu najzwyczajniej w świecie się nudził. Zwiedził już wszystkie komnaty, odwiedził wszelkie zakamarki. A ona ciągle odkrywała coś nowego. Zadziwiła go. Miał nadzieje, że dobrze spisze się w swojej nowej roli. Bycie sprzątaczka w zamku jest bardzo wyczerpujące. Tak wiele jest tutaj do czyszczenia. Z tego co wiedział, dzisiaj powinne przebywać w kuchni. Przemyślenia przerwał mu dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Do pokoju wszedł wysoki służący, najpewniej wysłannik króla. Stanął w drzwiach i czekał na pozwolenie na przekroczenie progu, chłopak kiwnął delikatnie głową. :- Paniczu, panna Lila chciała by się z tobą zobaczyć. - powiedział. :Adrien przypatrywał mu się uważnie. nie wierzył w jego słowa. No bo niby dlaczego włoska księżniczka chciałaby zamienić z nim kilka słów? Niedawno miała na to okazję, przy śniadaniu. :- Jaki ma być temat rozmowy? - spytał dociekliwie. :Chciał dać do zrozumienia, że nawet jeśli ona chce z nim rozmawiać, on nie ma na to ochoty. W tym samym czasie do pokoju wszedł kolejny mężczyzna. :- Panienka Chloé, pragnie z tobą pomówić książę - powiedział dość obojętnym tonem. :Chłopak spojrzał na wysłanników jak na wariatów. Nagle wszyscy chcieli z nim porozmawiać! Lekko zezłoszczony podziękował. :- Przepraszam, jednak nie mam teraz na to czasu - skłamał - Proszę je pozdrowić w moim imieniu. :Służący wyszli, a lekko znużony dziedzic tronu wyszedł z pokoju, udając się na błonia. Musiał przemyśleć kilka spraw nie będąc w czterech ścianach. Rozdział XXI :Zdezorientowane nastolatki wróciły do pokoju, gdzie rozstały się z ich przełożoną. Jednak nie było tam po niej nawet śladu. Zrezygnowane, postanowiły same odszukać zamkową kuchnię. Lekko zmieszane wyszły z pokoju dla służby i ruszyły w przeciwnym kierunku, niż tu przyszły. Próbowały odnaleźć plan budynku, jednak nie było go na żadnej z mijanych ścian. Coraz bardziej zwalniały kroku, aż w końcu doszły do rozwidlenia korytarzy. Przypomniały im się słowa kobiety „Współpraca jest kluczem do sukcesu". Dlatego nie rozdzieliły się, tylko skręciły w korytarz w prawo. Im oczom ukazały się schody, prowadzące na wyższe piętro. Nie pewnie ruszyły pod górę. Jednak drogę zagrodził im śpieszący się blondyn. Nie patrzył przed siebie, dlatego wpadł na idącą na przedzie Marinete. Obudził się w ostatniej chwili i złapał szykującą się na śmierć dziewczynę, przed upadkiem. Nastolatka po woli otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na piękne turkusowe tęczówki.. Szybko stanęła na nogi i otrzepała się z kurzu. :- Bardzo dziękuję - uśmiechnęła się - I przepraszam za kłopot, ale powiesz nam w którym kierunku jest kuchnia, paniczu? :Chłopak skomentował coś pod nosem, jednak szybko się opanował, a promienny uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy. Popatrzył przez chwilę na nowe służące. :- Chodźcie za mną, zaprowadzę was - odezwał się ciepłym głosem. :Ominął brunetki i zaczął schodzić w dół. Nie widział, że dziewczyna, na którą wpadł zaczęła się rumienić. Po chwili wyglądała jak dorodny burak, jednak szła na końcu kompani, dlatego nikt nie zauważył czerwonej twarzy córki piekarza. W końcu wyszli z klatki schodowej, a książę skręcił w prawo. Przez chwilę szli głównym korytarzem, jednak po chwili odbili w korytarz po lewej stronie. Na samym końcu, w słonecznym słońcu, połyskiwały żelazne drzwi. Chłopak z łatwością je otworzył. Znaleźli się w królewskiej jadalni. Marinette bardzo chętnie po podziwiała by piękny wystrój wnętrz, jednak nie mogła sobie na to teraz pozwolić. Szybko przemknęła za nowymi „koleżankami" i tuż za nimi stanęła przed mniejszymi niż poprzednie, drewnianymi drzwiami. :- To tutaj. Zapewnie w środku, nakierują was na wejście dla służb - pokazał swoje śnieżnobiałe zęby. :Dziewczyny cicho mu podziękowały, a Cassidy pociągnęła za klamkę. Tym razem znalazły się w chwilowo opustoszałym pomieszczeniu, pełnym przeróżnych sztućców do jedzenia, garnków i innych wyrobów glinianych. Mimo wszystko widok zapierał dech w piersiach. Tyle złotych widelców nie widziały w całym swoim życiu. Cicho wzdechnęły i zabrały się do pracy. Początkowo polerowanie szło im szybko, jednak po pewnym czasie dłużyło im się w nieskończoność. Pocieszały się tylko myślą, że im szybciej to skończą, tym szybciej wrócą do swych domów. Podczas doprowadzania sztućców do porządku, nie odzywały się do siebie. Każda z nich skupiła się a własnych sztućcach, nie pracowały w grupie. Nie zauważyły, gdy kobieta, która dzisiaj rano im zniknęła, stanęła w drzwiach i przypatrywała się swoim podopiecznym. W słonecznym słońcu, pięknie połyskiwały srebrne kolczyki, medalion i bransoletka. Promienie docierały również do pięknej broszki na piersi staruszki. Spojrzała na nie z politowaniem i kręcąc przecząco głową, zniknęła równie cicho i niezauważalnie, jak przyszła. Wkrótce dziewczyny zmęczone polerowaniem, zrobiły sobie krótką przerwę. Ich praca po woli dobiegała końca. Ostatnie złote łyżki nie błyszczały w słońcu. Kątem oka zauważyły przemieszczający się cień. Zaciekawione podeszły do drzwi, pod którymi czekała na nie niespodzianka. Ich oczom ukazał się dzbanek pitnej wody. Spoglądając na niego nieufnie, wniosły do środka i położyły na szafce, tuż obok innych glinianych naczyń. Wpatrywały się niego tęgo, jednak pragnienie przeciw zwyciężyło rozum, i upiły po łyku napoju. Napite, wróciły do swojego wcześniejszego zadania. Tym razem szło im o wiele szybciej i już wkrótce wracały do swojego „pokoju wspólnego" aby odłożyć szmatki i zamienić je na środki czyszczące potrzebne im do mycia okien. Rozdział XXII :Książę nerwowo opuścił swój pokój. Miał już dosyć ciągłych wizyt cudzych służących. Schodząc po schodach był tak pogrążony we własnych myślach, że nie zwracał uwagi na drogę przed sobą. Nagle poczuł uderzenie. Odruchowo złapał dziewczynę przed upadkiem. Dopiero kiedy z powrotem odstawił ją na ziemię, rozpoznał w niej córkę piekarza. :- Bardzo dziękuję - uśmiechnęła się - I przepraszam za kłopot, ale powiesz nam w którym kierunku jest kuchnia, paniczu? :Chłopak pod nosem skomentował nazwaniem go paniczem, przez tak piękną dziewczynę, jednak opanował się. Marinette był aktualnie w pracy, a jej obowiązkiem jest zwracać się z szacunkiem do członków rodziny królewskiej. Popatrzył przez chwilę na nowe służące. :- Chodźcie za mną, zaprowadzę was - odezwał się ciepłym głosem. :Ominął brunetki i zaczął schodzić powoli w dół. Co chwila odwracał wzrok, aby sprawdzić, czy dziewczyny podążają za nim. W końcu pokonali pierwszą przeszkodę. Książę poprowadził nastolatki przez kilka zamkowych korytarzy. Nie były one jednak przeznaczone dla służby. Szczerze mówiąc, Adrien nie znał żadnej innej trasy do kuchni, niż tą, którą codziennie kilka razy pokonuje. W końcu dotarli do pięknie zdobionych drzwi. Dziedzic tronu otwierając je, gestem zaprosił dziewczyny. Kiedy tylko przekroczyły próg, zatrzymały się. Najpewniej widok zabrał im dech w piersiach. Mimo wszystko, pokazał im przejście do kuchni. Służące szybko w nim zniknęły, a książę został sam. Przez chwilę przypatrywał się ścianom jadalni. Tak naprawdę nigdy tego nie robił. Na jednej z nich wisiał duży obraz,przedstawiający rodzinę królewską. Dawną rodzinę królewską. Podszedł do postaci jego matki i dotknął rumianego policzka. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że będzie aż tak za nią tęsknić.. Po krótkim namyśle, uznał, że jednak uda się na błonia. Nigdy nie zrezygnował ze swojego planu. Wyszedł więc z jadali i udał się zielony zakątek. Szybko przemknął przez kilka korytarzy, zwinnie unikając wszelkich mieszkańców zamku. Wiedział, że większość służących go nie wyda, jednak nie miał stuprocentowej pewności. Dlatego poruszał się prawie jak cień. W końcu znalazł się w swoim upragnionym miejscu. Usiadł w cieniu, pod wielką, rozłożystą topolą i pogrążył się we własnych myślach. Nadal był wściekły na swojego ojca, przez decyzję, którą podjął bez niego. Małżeństwo jest dość poważnym sakramentem, powinien chociaż go trochę wcześniej powiadomić o swoich planach. Ten bal.. Niby miał wybrać sobie kandydatkę, jednak nawet to nie było mu dane. Ojciec zamyślił mu oczy.. Ciekawie od jak dawna to robił.. A jednak na zabawie kogoś poznał.. Piękną dziewczynę w czerwonej masce. Bardzo go intrygowała.. Był pewny, że już kiedyś widziałem jej oczy, tryskające radością. Nie wiedział jednak, że tajemnicza nastolatka, to drobna Marinette, jego nowa służąca. Poderwany nową myślą, wstał i udał się do ogrodu matki. Kiedy tylko przekroczył zarośniętą bramę, jego oczom ukazał się zaniedbany, różany ogród. Na samym środku, cień licznym kwiatom dawało piękne drzewo. Pod jego gałęziami odnalazł niegdyś białą ławkę. Kiedy na niej spoczął, powróciły do niego wspomnienia dawnych dni. :Mały chłopiec usiadł zaciekawiony tuż obok pięknej kobiety. Przez chwilę patrzył na jej delikatne dłonie, poruszające się w zadziwiającym tempie po pergaminie. Królowa zauważyła księcia, więc odłożyła papier na ławkę obok niej i spojrzała na syna smutnym wzrokiem. :''- Co się stało mamo?'' :''- Nic godnego twojej uwagi, mały królewiczu - uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco.'' :Chłopiec uwierzył w słowa kobiety. Szeroki uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy i zaczął ganiać za białym motylem po całym ogrodzie. Tymczasem kobieta jednak posmutniała jeszcze bardziej. Schowała kawałek pergaminu w skrytce, tuż obok śnieżnobiałej ławeczki. Wyprostowała się i obserwowała niczego nie domyślającego się synka. Wielki żal rósł coraz bardziej w jej sercu. Już wkrótce miała opuścić swoje jedyne słońce w całym świecie... Rozdział XXIII :Dziewczyny szorowały okna na parterze zamku od dobrych paru godzin. Miały już za sobą wielką salą balową i korytarze. Od rana nie widziały ich przełożonej. Nie wiedziały nawet jak miała na imię. Mimo wszystko całą swoją uwagę starały skupić się na wykonywaniu żmudnej czynności. Wkrótce, zmęczone, z zakwasami w rękach, wzięły wiadra z wodą i przeniosły się do następnej sali. Okazała się ona piękną jadalnią, przez którą dostały się do kuchni. Rozłożyły swoje przyrządy i zabrały się do czyszczenia okien. Nie usłyszały, kiedy do środka weszła pewna blondynka i z pogardą zaczęła się przyglądać ich pracy. W końcu rozpuszczona córka doradcy króla nie wytrzymała. :- Kolejne służące. Najpewniej wasze rodziny również ledwo wiążą koniec z końcem. W tym zamku panuje tylko jedna zasada. Nikt nie może zabrać mi księcia. Co do tej zołzy, Lili, jeszcze się z nią policzę. Zrozumiałyście? - wypowiedziała wyraźnie wściekła. :Dziewczyny jednak nie odpowiedziały, zajęte swoją pracą. Chloé prychnęła pod nosem i gwałtownie się odwracając, wyszła z pokoju. Lekko zdezorientowane nastolatki spojrzały po sobie. :- Czy ona wspomniała o księciu Adrienie? On przecież za niedługo żeni się z tą włoską księżniczką. Ta blondyneczka chyba nie jest w temacie - zaśmiała się Cassidy. :Dziewczyny krótko się zaśmiało z żartu brązowookiej. Wróciły jednak do swoich czynności. Jadalnia była już ostatnim pomieszczeniem, które miało brudne okna. Dlatego na nowo zmotywowane służki szybko się uporały z pracą i już za pół godziny, zadowolone z ciężkiej pracy, wracały do „pokoju wspólnego", aby odłożyć wiadra i szmatki. Kiedy pozbyły się zbędnych ciężarów, weszły do pokoju ich przełożonej. Okazało się, że starsza kobieta jest w środku. Usiadły więc przed staruszką i czekały na jej słowa. Doświadczona, zamkowa pracownica, przyglądała się ich tęczówką z wielką zawziętością. :- Mówiłam wam o współpracy. Zajrzałam do was, kiedy czyściłyście sztućce. Nie widziałam jej. Dlaczego? - w jej głosie po raz pierwszy usłyszały smutek wywołany przez ich zachowanie. :Dziewczyny milczały. Żadna z nich bała się odezwać nawet jednym słowem. :- Wracając do waszej dzisiejszej pracy. Nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń. Ale nie mogę powiedzieć, że dobrze się spisałyście. Możecie wracać już do swoich domów - dodała lekko zawiedzionym tonem. :Nastolatki ze spuszczonymi głowami opuściły pomieszczenie. Szybko się przebrały i razem przekroczyły zamkowe mury. Kiedy przemknęły przez zielone łąki przed pałacem, zapomniały o karcących słowach kobiety i zaczęły swobodną rozmowę. :- Wiecie kim była ta blondyneczka w jadalni? - Cassidy zawsze musiała postawić na swoim. :- To Chloé Bourgeois, córka prawej ręki króla - odpowiedziała cicho Marinette. :Elizabeth jak zwykle milczała. Córka piekarza uświadomiła sobie, że nigdy nie usłyszała jej głosu. Była bardzo ciekawa, dlaczego brunetka nie odzywa się w jej obecności. :- Tutaj chyba musimy się już pożegnać - odezwała się brązowooka - Do zobaczenia jutro! - zawołała i wraz z koleżanką udała się w sobie znanym kierunku. :Marinette teraz już sama schodziła powoli w dół ulicy. Skoro ich przełożona puściła je wolno, trochę wcześniej, postanowiła odzyskać swoje pióro. Skierowała swoje kroki ku granicy miasta. Wkrótce przekroczyła już zieloną ścianę lasu. Odnalazła ledwo widoczną, wydeptaną ścieżkę i ruszyła w kierunku polanki. Po paru minutach usłyszała dźwięk strumyka. Dotarła do rozłożystego drzewa, pod którym kilka dni temu siedziała wraz z Tikki. Wypuściła przyjaciółkę i wraz z nią rozpoczęła poszukiwania. Niestety nie odnalazły zguby. Zrezygnowana Marinette, opadła na kolana. Po raz kolejny nie posiadała pióra. Jak się wytłumaczy rodzicom? Rozdział XXIV :Adrien delikatnie wodził dłonią po złuszczającej się białej farbie na ławce. Było to ulubione miejsce jego matki. Ostrożnie usiadł na niej oczekując, że spruchniałe drewno pod nim się zapadnie. Jednak to się nie stało. Odetchnął z ulgą i że swojej nowej pozycji, przyglądał się dzikiemu ogrodowi. Było mu żal pięknych, wijących się różne, które teraz bez żadnego ładu i składu czepiały się czego tylko mogły. Nagle jego wzrok przyciągnęło nikłe światełko. Coś musiało odbijać promienie słoneczne. Zaciekawiony podążył w kierunku światła. Zanurzył dłoń w kujących różach i wyciągnął, małe, srebrne pudełko. Próbował je otworzyć, jednak na próżno. Było ono zamknięte na klucz. Mimo wszystko zaintrygowany swoim znaleziskiem udał się z powrotem do zamku. Dawno już minęła pora obiadowa, jednak on nie był głodny. Nie chciał również spotkać dwóch dziewczyn ewidentnie rywalizujących o jego serce. Dlatego jak najszybciej mógł, udał się do swojego pokoju. Kiedy tylko przekroczył próg, zamknął drzwi na zamek. Otworzył skrytkę w której znajdowało się gęsie pióro. Wyjął je delikatnie i ułożył tuż obok srebrnej skrzynki na swym biurku. Jego wzrok począł na tajemniczych przedmiotach. Bardzo dobrze wiedział, że nie miały one że sobą powiązania, jednak mimo wszystko intrygowały go tak samo. Z jednej strony pióro, które naprawdę trudno dostać w dzisiejszych czasach, znalezione w lesie obok polany z strumykiem, a po drugiej srebra skrzynka znaleziona pośród dzikich róż w ogrodzie jego matki. Nie miał bladego pojęcia skąd przedmioty się tam znalazły. Stanowiły dla niego zagadkę, którą postanowił rozwiązać. Tymczasem schował znaleziska tak, aby nikt oprócz niego nie wiedział, gdzie się znajdują. Odkluczył drzwi i postanowił udać się do swojego ojca. Przecież ogród jego matki nie mógł po prostu zdziczeć. On na to nie pozwoli. Wspinał się właśnie po marmurowych schodach prowadzących do sali tronowej w której całymi dniami przesiadywał król Gabriel, kiedy drogę przerwała mu Nathalie, jego osobista asystentka. :- Król jest zajęty i nie przyjmuje żadnych gości - powiedziała jak zwykle, obojętnym tonem. :- Jednak ja muszę z nim jak najszybciej pomówić - odpowiedział z nutą wściekłości w swoim głosie. :Nie dał się wysłowić kobiecie. Szybko ją ominął i wparował do komnaty. Zastał swojego ojca pogrążonego w pewnie ważnych papirusach. Podniósł swój gniewny wzrok i spojrzał na syna. :- Dlaczego nie posłuchałeś się Nathalie? - spytał wściekły. :Chłopak nie odpowiedział na jego pytanie. Usiadł w fotelu na przeciwko niego i skierował na niego swój wzrok. :- Mam bardzo ważną sprawę, która nie może zwlekać - uparł się. :Przez chwilę prowadzili bitwę na spojrzenia. W końcu król odezwał się już lekko spokojniejszym tonem. :- Co się stało? - próbował się opanować. :- Byłem dzisiaj w ogrodzie matki. Popada w ruinę - odparł smutny - Musimy coś z tym zrobić. Jest to jedyna pamiątka po niej. Proszę Cię, abyś zatrudnił ogrodnika, aby zajmował się jej różami - starał się zabrzmieć jak człowiek z bardzo ważnym interesem. :Król tymczasem spoglądał zaskoczony na swojego syna. Nigdy nie domyślał by się, że o to mu chodzi. Przez te lata starał się zapomnieć o królowej. Jednak nie mógł odmówić synowi. On nic nie wiedział. Nie wiedział dlaczego odeszła. Nie musiał się dowiedzieć. Gdyby jednak nie zrobił by tego o co poprosił, chłopak zaczął by coś podejrzewać. Dlatego ponownie założył na twarz maskę bez emocji i odpowiedział jak najbardziej ciepłym głosem na jakiego było go stać. :- Dobrze. Postaram się kogoś znaleźć. :Teraz Adrien patrzył na niego zszokowany. Nigdy tak szybko nie podjął jakiejś decyzji. Wiedział, że musi to wykorzystać. :- Dziękuję ojcze - rzekł i odszedł. :Po drodze do swojej komnaty minął zdziwioną służkę króla, która najwyraźniej wszystko słyszała. Oddalił się od nich i w podskokach wrócił do swojego pokoju. Czyżby jego ojciec jednak się zmienił? Czy to możliwe? Rozdział XXV :Minął już tydzień od kiedy Marinette dostała się do zamkowej służby. W ciągu tych siedmiu dni zacisnęła więzy z Cassidy i Elizabeth. Do tej pory jednak nadal nie usłyszała aby ta druga odezwała się słowem. Ich przełożona, jak się później dowiedziała, Gerta, ostatnio stwierdziła, że robimy powolne postępy. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała o co chodziło kobiecie. Z każdym dniem ją coraz bardziej zaskakiwała. Mimo wszystko ucieszyła się na jej miłe słowa. Wkroczyła właśnie na teren zamkowy, kiedy zauważyła dwie postacie w cieniu wierzy. Nie zdążyła im się dokładnie przyjrzeć, kiedy jedna z nich cicho szepnęła. Córka piekarza była na tyle blisko, że wszystko usłyszała. :- Marinette, szybko! :Nastolatka podbiegła do muru z cegły i w raz z koleżankami ze służby, przysługiwała się rozmowie. :- Witaj w murach zamku - były pewne, że to głos Nathalie - od dzisiaj będziesz się zajmował pewnym ogrodem. Tak, tylko jednym. Zaprowadzi Cię do niego Bertram, nasz inny ogrodnik - teraz głos zdawał.się oddalać. :W końcu dziewczyny usłyszały kroki pochodzące z głównej bramy. Szybko odsunęły się od muru i stanęły uśmiechnięte na żwirowej drodze. Wkrótce im oczom ukazała się służąca króla oraz dość młody brunet. Dziewczyny wiedziały, że kobieta wkrótce je zauważyć, więc z wymalowanym spokojem na twarzach minęły nowego służącego. Weszły do środka i skierowały się w kierunku "pokoju wspólnego". Dopiero kiedy pokonały znaczącą odległość i miały pewność, że nikt ich nie słyszy w ogrodzie, na ich twarzach zagościł uśmiech. :- Coś czuję, że pewna osoba się zadurzyła.. - odparła Cassidy szturchając nie obecną myślami Elizabeth. :Teraz nie było wyboru. Dziewczyna musiała odpowiedzieć. Czyżby dzisiaj był dzień, kiedy granatowłosa usłyszy jej głos? Brązowe oczy spojrzały z nienawiścią na uśmiechniętą twarz koleżanki. :- Cassi, daruj sobie. Na pewno nie jest mną zainteresowany - powiedziała spokojnym tonem. :Weszły do środka, szybko się przebrały i odszukały w gabinecie dzisiejszą listę rzeczy do zrobienia. :- Posprzątanie w pokoju księcia? Robi się coraz bardziej gorąco - z twarzy Cassidy nie schodził zadziorny uśmieszek. :Tym razem to Marinette się zarumieniła. Wiedziała, że dziewczyna ma nią na myśli. Nie zadurzyła się w księciu Adrienie.. A może? Nie, to niedorzeczne. Jak można się zakochać w dziedzińcu tronu? Przyszłym mężu Księżniczki Włoch? To ona nie ma szans. Pogodziła się z tym już dawno. Zamilkła i zabierają potrzebne rzeczy, ruszyła pierwsza w kierunku pokoju, którego miały wysprzątać. Kiedy tylko przekroczyła próg, zastygła w bezruchu. Najwyraźniej do chłopaka nie doszła wiadomość o przybyciu służących. Patrzył się za okno, bez koszuli. Musiały za interweniować koleżanki granatowłosej. Przecież ona nigdy się nie odezwie! :- Em, przepraszam, ale przyszłyśmy posprzątać - odezwała się Elizabeth. Czyżby przekroczyła wewnętrzną barierę? :Książę dopiero teraz je zauważył. Speszył się i szybko ubrał. Przeczesał dłonią złote włosy. :- To ja was przepraszam. Zupełnie o tym zapomniałem - odpowiedział mijając je. :Kiedy podszedł już do progu, odwrócił się i rzucił wzrok na służki. Zniknął za drzwiami. Marinette wypuściła powietrze z ust. Czyżby wstrzymywała przez cały czas powietrze? Szybko odrzuciła niepokojące jej myśli i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Musiała przyznać, że pracowała w zamku od paru dni, ale nie widziała jeszcze tak pięknie wystrojonej komnaty. W promieniach słonecznych, błyszczały złote detale. Jednak nie było ich zbyt wiele. Wnętrze było delikatne, bez przepychu. Na jednej ze ścian wisiał wielki obraz przedstawiający rodzinę królewską za dawnych lat. Dziewczyna nie miała jednak czasu na dokładne przyjrzenie się szczegółów. Przecież nie wysprząta się sam! Zauważyła, że Cassidy zajęła się oknami, a Elizabeth łazienką. Najwyraźniej specjalnie zostawiły jej łóżko.. Co za wyrodne przyjaciółki! Rozdział XXVI :Piękny dzień zawitał Adriena, kiedy wychylał się przez okno spoglądając w niebo. Dzisiaj powinien przyjść pewien Brandon, nowy ogrodnik opiekujący się ogrodem jego matki. Był taki szczęśliwy, że ktoś zajmie się już dzikimi różami oraz śnieżnobiałą ławeczką. Nie mógł patrzeć jak kawałek parku popada w ruinę. Po prostu nie mógł. Z jego rozmyśleń wyrwał go malutki, żółciutki ptaszek, który przysiadł na jego dłoni. Przypatrywał mu się swoimi malutkimi czarnymi paciorkami. Mógł by przysiąść, że książę widział w nich współczucie i smutek.. Ale jakim prawem? Nie dana mu była jednak odpowiedź, ponieważ źródło jego zainteresowania, odleciało. Patrzył jeszcze lekko zdezorientowanym wzrokiem w stronę gdzie zniknęło zwierzątko. Oparł się o framugę okna i spoglądał na ogrody. Ten widok zawsze go uspokajał i dodawał sił. Wpatrując się w zielony park nie usłyszał kiedy do pokoju wzeszła Nathalie. Podskoczył, kiedy usłyszał jej obojętny głos. :- Adrienie, powinieneś już dawno być na dole na śniadaniu. Jak jeszcze się pośpieszysz, może zdążysz, zanim służące zabiorą wszystko ze stołu. I proszę. Ubierz coś stosownego. :Książę dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal jest w piżamie. Uśmiechnął się lekko do okularnicy. :- Oczywiście. Bardzo dziękuję – odpowiedział. :Kobieta spoglądając na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem wyszła, zamykając starannie drzwi do komnaty. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą i udał się do swojej garderoby w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego stroju. Szybko się przebrał, jednak kiedy już zamierzał wciągnąć na siebie białą koszulę, drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się. Pojawiły się w nich trzy przyjaciółki, niedawno zatrudnione służące. Na ich twarze wdarło się zaskoczenie. Adrien jednak ich nie zauważył, nadal patrząc za okno. :- Em, przepraszam, ale przyszłyśmy posprzątać - odezwała się Elizabeth jak najbardziej delikatnie potrafiła. :Speszony dziedzic tronu szybko się ubrał i przeczesał dłonią swoje złote włosy. :- To ja was przepraszam. Zupełnie o tym zapomniałem - odpowiedział mijając je. :Kiedy podszedł już do progu, odwrócił się i rzucił wzrok na służki. Zniknął za drzwiami i udał się na spóźnione śniadanie. Miał szczęście, ponieważ kiedy dotarł do okrągłego stołu, nakrycie nadal tam stało. Usiadł na swoim miejscu i nie pośpiesznie jadł śniadanie. Zamkowe pracownice zauważyły go, więc nie chciały mu w tym przeszkadzać. Zjadł więc posiłek w spokoju i ciszy.. Jednak błogi stan przerwały kroki na korytarzu. Za raz potem w pokoju pojawił się Nino. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą. Myślał, że to Nathalie z rozkazem od ojca.. Tymczasem młody paź podszedł bliżej i usiadł obok przyjaciela. Niby on był jego podwładnym, jednak darzyli się lekko głębszym uczuciem. Mogli na sobie polegać. Bezgranicznie. Dlatego teraz wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu.. Ciemnoskóry doskonale wiedział co teraz przeżywa jego kolega. Ból. Nie fizyczny, jednak psychiczny. Ten którego tak trudno się pozbyć.. Z każdym dniem zostawia po sobie coraz większe ślady. Wszystko przez nieprzemyślane decyzje jego ojca. Nie zauważał jak go z każdym dniem coraz bardziej rani.. Od czasu zaginięcia królowej. Wtedy król stał się zimny i nie czuły.. :- Ej, Nino, wszystko dobrze? – spytał się troskliwe Adrien. :Zauważył, że chłopak jest w innym świecie.. Czyżby był.. Nie, nie możliwe. A jednak. Jest zakochany! Przyglądał się przez chwilę jego tęczówką. Teraz ma pewność. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel się zadurzył! Teraz tylko musi się dowiedzieć w kim. :- Odpowiesz mi coś? – książę próbował ukryć śmiech, jednak to nie do końca mu się udawało. :W końcu roześmiał się, kiedy zobaczył zdezorientowaną minę przyjaciela. Był mu jak brat, ale nie mógł zachować powagi. Naprawdę nie mógł. Była to jedna z nielicznych chwil d kilku lat, kiedy zapomniał o bólu. Całkowicie zniknął. Na rzecz jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Rozdział XXVII :Zbliżało się już południe, a służące nadal sprzątały ten jeden pokój. Nie był jakoś bardzo zabrudzony.. Jednak naprawdę wielki. W niektórych kontach znalazły małe pajęczyny, najwyraźniej pająki czuły, że małymi krokami zbliża się zima. W zamęcie pracy, nie zauważyły, że niska, dość drobna postać oparła się o framugę drzwi i im się przygląda. W końcu wyraźnie z siebie zadowolona, zostawiła mały skrawek pergaminu na drzwiach. Tymczasem dziewczyny wspólnie wybrały się na wyprawę sprzątającą do garderoby księcia. Kiedy tylko przekroczyły pięknie zdobiony próg, ich oczom ukazała się wielka przestrzeń. Nowy pokój w którym się znalazły otaczały wysokie meble pełne przeróżnych półek i szuflad. Dziewczyny jednak nie załamały się na pierwszą myśl. Przerabiały już trudniejsze rzeczy. Zabrały się do swojej pracy z zapałem. Przecież im wcześniej skończą, tym szybciej wrócą do swych domów. Ta myśl dodawała im wiele sił. Tak więc wkrótce, lekko zasapane i wycieńczone wyszły z już wysprzątanego pomieszczenia do głównej komnaty. Usiadły na podłodze, ponieważ bały się dotykać mebli dziedzica tronu, i zarządziły przerwę. :- Co nam jeszcze zostało – spytała znużona Marinete. :- Z tego co pamiętam, to tamta ściana – odpowiedziała Cassidy pokazując zapewne białą ścianę, całą zabudowaną w regałach na książki. :- Na szczęście już kończymy.. Powoli mam dość – odpowiedziała córka piekarza. :Elizabeth nadal milczała. Dziewczyna nie rozumiała, dlaczego brunetka tak mało mówi.. Jest pewna, że nie jest niemową, ponieważ odezwała się dzisiaj rano.. Jednak dziwne zachowanie nastolatki ciągle ją intrygowało. Mimo tego, że nie nawiązały rozmowy, wiedziała o niej bardzo dużo rzeczy.. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie z tego sprawę.. Jednak z rozmyśleń wyrwały ją przyjaciółki, które powoli podnosiły się z podłogi, aby dokończyć dzisiejsze sprzątanie. Podeszły do wielkiego regału. Po okładkach książek doskonale było widać z których korzystał książę. Przede wszystkim, po mniejszej ilości kurzu. Jednak jedna z nich była wyjątkowa. Brązowa okładka wyglądała na mocno zniszczoną, a rogi zaczynały się odbarwiać. Zaciekawiona dziewczyna przerwała pracę i chwyciła do ręki księgę. Nie miała tytułu, jednak okładka była bardzo ładnie ozdobiona kwiatowymi motywami, tworzącymi ramkę. No przynajmniej kiedyś była. Z pięknych zdobień pozostał tylko zarys, umożliwiający wyobrażenie sobie starej świetlności książki. Delikatnie przewróciła pierwszą stronę, jednak nadal nie dowiedziała się jaki miała tytuł. Zatrzymała się na pierwszej, zapisanej karcie. Jednak nie do końca zapisanej.. Za rysowanej. Znajdowały się na niej szkice ciekawych postaci.. Nie mogła się jednak temu dokładniej przyjrzeć, ponieważ koleżanki zauważyły jej chwilowa nieobecność duchową. Szybko zamknęła książkę i odłożyła ją na miejsce. Postanowiła wrócić do tego miejsca później.. Otrzepała więc ściereczkę i zajęła się czyszczeniem pozostałej kolekcji księcia. Po paru minutach, wraz z pozostałymi służkami, odeszły parę kroków do tyłu, aby przyjrzeć się efektom swojej pracy. Na żadnej z książek nie pozostało nawet gram kurzu. Zadowolone, spakowały wszystkie swoje przyrządy i udały się w kierunku wyjścia. Jednak zatrzymały się gwałtownie przy drzwiach, ponieważ zauważyły mały kawałek papirusu. Była to wiadomość, od ich przyłożonej. Wzywała ich po skończonej pracy do swojego gabinetu. Marinette wykorzystała chwilę nieuwagi swoich koleżanek i wyjęła interesującą ją książkę z regału. Schowała do swojego kosza i przyśpieszyła kroku, aby dorównać dwóm brunetkom. Po przekroczeniu schodów, udały się do pokoju wspólnego, aby zostawić ciążące im detergenty. Kiedy przebrały się w swoje cywilne suknie, ze spuszczonymi głowami weszły do gabinetu Gertry. Przekroczyły próg i usiadły naprzeciwko starszej kobiety. :- Robicie coraz większe postępy. Jutro czeka was w pewnym stopniu test, który ukarze, czy potraficie współpracować. Mam nadzieję, że wytrwałyście dzisiejszy dzień. Nie powiem, był dość trudny. Miłego dnia i do zobaczenia! :Tymi słowami dała znać, że dziewczyny mogą wracać do swych domów. Rozdział XXVIII :Przyjaciele siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie w jadalni. Adrien wyraźnie rozbawiony, ledwo powstrzymywał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem, a Nino, zamyślony, wędrował myślami w obłokach. W końcu książę nie wytrzymał i delikatnie łzy śmiechu zaczęły spływać po jego twarzy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że osoba, którą traktował jak brat się zakochała! :- Powiesz mi przynajmniej jak ma na imię? – próbował nawiązać rozmowę. :- Alya – nadal był nieobecny myślami. :Sukces! Wie już jak ma na imię. Teraz powinno pójść już łatwiej. Chociaż kto to wie.. To Nino. :- Jak się poznaliście? – podparł rękami swój podbródek. :Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Jego przyjaciel wpatrywał się za okno. Książę postanowił pozostawić go samego ze swoimi myślami. Wstał, a kiedy nie usłyszał żadnego słowa z jego strony, udał się do ogrodu jego matki. Dzisiaj zatrudnili tam nowego pracownika. Chciał zobaczyć, czy dobrze odnosi się z różami. Nie chciał jednak niepokoić sprzątaczek jego pojawieniem się w pokoju. Doskonale pamiętał zdziwioną twarz jednej z nich, kiedy się przebierał.. Te piękne fiołkowe oczy.. Poczuł więc lekki powiew wiatru, kiedy opuścił grube mury zamkowe. Energicznym krokiem udał się w stronę pięknie przystrzyżonych przez Bertrama ogrodów. Zawsze zastanawiał się jaki cudem jedna osoba potrafi zrobić tak wiele. Wszystkie drzewa, krzaki, kwiaty były takie zdrowe.. Z daleka wyglądały na sztuczne. Ale jednak nie były. Królewski ogrodnik tworzy cuda! Podziwiając cudownie rozkwitające maki dotarł do zardzewiałej bramy. No tak. Będzie musiał się jeszcze tym zająć. Dotknął delikatnie utlenionych prętów i lekko pchnął. Bezszelestnie wszedł do środka. Przez przypadek zderzył się z dość wysokim brunetem. Szybko podniósł się z ziemi i strzepnął z podał rękę chłopakowi. On skorzystał z jego pomocy i już za chwilę stali w ramię w ramię. Adrien dopiero teraz zauważył, że w ogrodzie coś się zmieniło.. Miał wrażenie, że kilka dzikich krzaków róży, rosną już w składzie i porządku. Tylko jak to było możliwe w tak krótkim czasie? Dokładnie zilustrował chłopaka. Był mniej więcej w jego wieku, dość długie, czarne włosy, zasłaniały mu w delikatny sposób twarz. Szare oczy, głęboko zapatrzone w księcia, oraz stój ogrodniczy, sprawiały, że chłopak domyślił się, że jest to nowy pracownik jego ojca. Zauważył, że sytuacja w powietrzu jest dość napięta, więc spróbował ją rozluźnić. :- Witaj. Chciałem sprawdzić, czy dobrze wywiązujesz się ze swojej pracy – spojrzał mu prosto w oczy – Ten ogród niegdyś należał do mojej, zmarłej już matki. Bardzo go kochała, ja zresztą również. Jednak popadł w zapomnienie. Chciałbym, aby powrócił do dalszej świetności. :Brandon przez chwile trawił jego słowa. Nie chciał zawieść przyszłego dziedzica tronu, to pewne. Nie wierzył jednak w swoje możliwości. Nigdy wcześniej nie pracował na tak wielkim obszarze, nie był pewny czy podoła zadaniu. :- Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, aby to miejsce znowu żyło z harmonią – odpowiedział szczerze. :- Dziękuję. Nawet nie wiesz jak to wiele dla mnie znaczy. Ona była dla mnie wszystkim. – mała łza zakręciła mu się w prawym oku – A teraz, niestety przepraszam Cię, ale niestety muszę wracać do zamku. Ojciec pewnie zakłada najgorsze scenariusze – rzucił na pożegnanie. :Odwrócił się jeszcze, aby spojrzeć na nowego ogrodnika. Wydawał się być zapracowany, oraz w swoim żywiole. Może nawet dobrze, że jest tak młody? Na pewno miał więcej energii i zaangażowania. Był jednak pewny, że minie dużo czasu, zanim będzie mógł dorównać Bertramowi. Rozmyślając o przyszłości różanego ogrodu, minął zielone krzewy i dotarł do bramy wejściowej. Czy na pewno chciał przekroczyć przez próg? Czy na pewno chciał znowu odbyć nieprzyjemną rozmowę z jego ojcem? Czy na pewno chciał znowu zostać zamknięty pod kloszem, oczekując następnej okazji, aby zaczerpnąć Świerzego powietrza? Na pewno nie. Jednak musiał to zrobić. Był to jego obowiązek. Względem siebie, ojca, poddanych, królestwa. Rozdział XXIX :Nowy dzień wstawał nad Paryżem, kiedy Marinette szła mozolnie pod górę zamkową. Po drodze nie spotkała swoich przyjaciółek, więc była pewna, że są już od dawna na miejscu. Wiedziała jedno. Zaspała. A to zawsze w jej przypadku był zły znak. Jednak czy na pewno dzisiaj? Minęła żelazną bramę i przeszła cicho przez dziedziniec. Dostała się do środka budynku i szybko udała się w stronę pokoju, gdzie zapewnie czekały na nią Elizabeth i Cassidy. Delikatnie nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do środka. Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, przebrała się w swoją czarną suknię i zajrzała za drzwi do pokoju Gertry. Tak jak przypuszczała, na dwóch fotelach siedziały jej dobre znajome. Zajęła więc swoje miejsce i czekała na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Kiedy tylko dotknęła przyjemnie miękkiej poduszki, odezwała się ich przełożona. :- Robicie ogromne postępy. Dlatego dzisiaj czeka was dość trudne zadanie, sprawdzające czy pamiętacie wszystkie moje rady. Nie będę wam mówiła o skutkach dobrze lub źle wykonanej pracy. Najważniejsze jest to, abyście zrobiły to tak, jak wy osobiście uważacie. – tłumaczyła wręczając im dzisiejszy dzień. :Po tych słowach starsza kobieta wyszła, zostawiając nastolatki same ze sobą. Dziewczyny z zaciekawieniem wymalowanym na ich rumianych twarzach otworzyły kopertę. Delikatnie wyjęły kawałek pergaminu i z zapartym tchem odczytały słowa napisane czarnym atramentem. „Polerowanie sztućców, umycie okien na parterze” :- Czy przypadkiem nie robiłyśmy tego pierwszego dnia? – ze zdziwieniem odparła Cassidy. :- Najwyraźniej ta próba jest jeszcze trudniejsza niż nam się wydawało – odparła ze stoickim spokojem Elizabeth. :Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, wróciły do poprzedniego pomieszczenia, skąd pobrały potrzebne im szmatki i udały się pięknie ozdobionym korytarzem do kuchni, gdzie miały spędzić najbliższe godziny. Od czasu ich pierwszego dnia, dowiedziały się jak dotrzeć do tego miejsca, nie przechodząc przez jadalnie. Co ciekawsze wejście do świata gastronomii znajdowało się w innym skrzydle zamku. Nie napotkają żadnych przeszkód przekroczyły próg komnaty. Sprawdzając liczbę sztućców do wyczyszczenia, postanowiły się podzielić. Nie wiedziały za bardzo, czy właśnie o to chodziło ich przyłożonej.. Ale ona na pewno chciała ab zrobiły to tak, jak one uważają za słuszne, więc czemu nie? Usiadły blisko siebie i zaczęły polerowanie. Godzinę później drzwi lekko się uchyliły nie wydając nawet najmniejszego skrzypnięcia. Za nimi stała kobieta, która specjalnie wykorzystywała cień, aby osoby w pomieszczeniu jej nie zobaczyły. Zresztą nie musiała tego robić, ponieważ trzy służce siedzące na podłodze były tak zapracowane, że nie zauważyły jej obecności. Spod swojej kryjówki obserwowała każdy ich ruch. Zaczynała się nieznacznie uśmiechać. O to jej właśnie chodziło. Współpraca. Dziewczyny wypełniły ostatni test. Od jutra wszystko się zmieni. Od jutra na głowie będą miały dodatkowe zmartwienia. Od jutra wypełnią swoje przeznaczenie. Delikatnie zamknęła drzwi i udała się do swojego gabinetu. Będzie musiała zlecić Jennifer pościelenie dodatkowych trzech łóżek… :Marinette gwałtownie się odwróciła. Spoglądała przenikliwym wzrokiem w stronę drzwi, które stały zamknięte, tak jak wcześniej. Przyjaciółki nie zwróciły jednak uwagi na nagły ruch granatowłosej. Zbytnio były skupione na dokończeniu ich pierwszego zadania. Kiedy fiołkowooka powróciła wzrokiem do koszyka ze sztućcami, było ono już puste. Uśmiechnęła się. Wiedziała, że tym razem poszło im o wiele szybciej i sprawniej.. Przed nimi tylko mycie okien i.. nie wiedziała dokładnie co. Czy sprawdziły się? Czy właśnie tego spodziewała się od nich ich tajemnicza szefowa? Pomagając sobie nawzajem wstały z podłogi. Wyprostowały swoje odrętwiałe kończyny i zebrały szmatki. Zostawiając pięknie błyszczące się srebro stołowe, udały się w stronę pokoju wspólnego, gdzie miały zostawić kawałki materiału. Jednak kiedy wyszły z pomieszczenia, ich wzrok przykuł obraz w wielkiej, złotej ramie. Nie zważając n uciekający czas, podeszły do niego, wpatrując się w piękne malowidło. Nie widziały go tu wcześniej. Były pewne, że na tej ścianie nic nie wisiało… A jednak. Przed ich oczami ukazał się wielki obraz utrzymany w zimnych kolorach, przedstawiający króla Gabriela wraz z jego synem. Książę Adrien nie wydawał się być szczęśliwy.. Smutno patrzył na stojące przed obrazem trzy nastolatki. Tylko dlaczego? Rozdział XXX. :Adrien spoglądał przez okno. Wstawał właśnie nowy dzień. Jednak nie był zbyt szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Kolejny dzień w którym będzie musiał kłamać. Udawać, że wszystko jest dobrze. Tłumić uczucia, które tak trudno było zatuszować. Uśmiechać się sztucznie do najlepszych przyjaciół. Nie pozwolić na smutek.. Patrząc na piękny wschód słońca zastanawiał się dlaczego jego życie jest tak trudne. Tak wiele niewyjaśnionych wątków, ciągłe życie w niewiedzy.. Tajemnicze zaginięcie jego matki. Nie wiedział, czy dłużej wytrzyma. Naprawdę tego nie potrafił. Momentalnie zapomniał o smutku, zauważywszy pewną sylwetkę wchodzącą na dziedziniec. Dla tych pięknych oczu potrafił zapomnieć o bólu. Dla tych pięknie błyszczących fiołkowych tęczówek.. Dziewczyna przemknęła szybko obok rozległych, królewskich ogrodów i weszła do środka budynku. Marinette stanowiła dla niego zagadkę, tak samo jak skrzynka i pióro aktualnie znajdujące się w szufladzie jego sekretarzyka. Właśnie, pióro! Nadal nie dowiedział kto jest jego właścicielem.. Po jego stanie wywnioskował, że było bardzo cenną rzeczą dla właściciela. Ciekawe czy ta sama osoba nie zostawiła w pośpiechu czegoś jeszcze na polanie? Raczej nie możliwe, a jednak? Może odnajdzie tam ślady, które doprowadzą go do właściwej osoby? Postanowione. Dzisiaj w planach na pierwszym miejscu znalazła się wycieczka do lasu. Zastanawiał się tylko, czy jego ojciec pozwoli mu jechać.. Nie jest już małym chłopcem, przecież nie zgubi się w lesie, w którym bywał już tyle razy. Jednak król Gabriel go nie zrozumie. On jest przecież słabym, naiwnym, chłopczykiem, którego słowa nie liczą się w ogóle. Schodząc po schodach, zastanawiał się kto razem z nim pojedzie.. Najbardziej chciał, by był to Nino. Jednak jego stan ostatnio nie jest zbyt dobry, ciągle myśli o tej Alyi i nie da się z nim normalnie porozmawiać.. Zapewne jego towarzyszem zostanie Feliks.. On dla niego był największą zagadką. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał nawet słowa o jego istnienia, wręcz był święcie przekonany, że jego ojciec nie ma rodzeństwa. Ale jednak pojawia się niezapowiedziane w zamku.. Dziwne. Naprawdę dziwne. Po tej sytuacji naprawdę nie zdziwił by się, gdyby miał zaginioną siostrę. Przecież król Gabriel mógł zataić przed nim praktycznie wszystko... Wszedł do wyzłacanej jadalni, gdzie miał zamiar znaleźć głowę Paryża. Tak jak podejrzewał, siedział na swoim miejscu, czyli na drugim końcu długiego stołu. Książę ze spuszczoną głową pokonał dzielącą ich odległość. Spojrzał prosto w oczy ojca. :- Zaplanowałeś coś dla mnie na dzisiaj? Jeżeli tak, to z przykrością muszę Cię powiadomić, że wyjeżdżam na całodniową wycieczkę – próbował naśladować zwykle lodowaty ton ojca :- Masz szczęście, że dzisiejszy grafik nie jest zapełniony. Jednak wolałbym, abyś nie udawał się do lasu samemu – Zaraz, zaraz. Skąd on wiedział, że wybiera się do lasu? – Pojedzie wraz z Tobą Feliks, który zna ten teren. Jeżeli chciałbyś wziąć jeszcze ze sobą Nino, nie widzę przeszkód. :Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Nadal milczał. Nie zauważył, kiedy obok niego pojawił się wspomniany wcześniej brat władcy. Adrien spojrzał na niego obojętnie i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Skierował swoje kroki do swojej komnaty, aby przebrać się w odpowiedni strój. Nie mógł przecież wyruszyć na „poszukiwania" w jedwabnym płaszczu! Później zajrzał do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i z trudem odciągnął go od kawałka pergaminu. Kto by pomyślał, że Nino Lahiffe będzie pisał list miłosny!? :-Ej, jestem zajęty – w tonie jego głosy było słychać bezradność. :- Nie mam czasu na protesty z twojej strony. Wybieramy się do lasu. Muszę tam coś znaleźć.. :Ciemnoskóry zaintrygowany tajemniczością swojego pana, w końcu poddał się i wyszedł za przyjacielem z pokoju. Udali się do zbrojowni, skąd wybrali po kuszy dla każdego uczestnika wyprawy. Następnie z bronią zajrzeli do stajni, gdzie osiodłali swoje konie. Nie trwało to zbyt krótko, ponieważ Adrien uparł się, że najpierw musi wyczyścić brzuch swojego wierzchowca z pozostałości po trawie. Najwyraźniej jego rumak musiał spać w dość nietypowej pozycji. Rozdział XXXI :Sprzątaczki były w trakcie mycia okien w jednym z głównych korytarzy, kiedy usłyszały kroki. Posiadacz ciężkich butów jednak nie przeszedł obok nich obojętne. Zatrzymał się w pewnej odległości. Dziewczyny czujące wzrok na swoich plecach odwróciły się, aby dowiedzieć kto im się przygląda. Im oczom ukazał się wysoki brunet z przenikliwymi, szarymi tęczówkami. Na końcówkach nogawek, jego spodni, zaznaczyły się grudki ziemi, dlatego były przekonane, że to nowy ogrodnik króla. Wyglądał na dość dobrze zbudowanego i zupełnie nie pasującego do swojej pracy. Przeczesał dłonią swoje czarne włosy. :- Przepraszam, że Wam przeszkadzam.. Ale wiecie gdzie znajdę księcia Adriena? – spytał ciepłym głosem. :Elizabeth czuła jak jej nogi stają się jak z waty. Ten głos. Już go gdzieś słyszała. Ale gdzie? Nie mogła sobie za nic przypomnieć. Patrzyła więc na niego zdziwionym wzrokiem. Na szczęście inicjatywie przejęła Cassidy. :- Musisz iść dalej prosto, jak miniesz dwa korytarze prowadzące w prawo, na następnym skrzyżowaniu skręć w lewo. Prosto po schodach. Nie powinieneś się zgubić. :Chłopak podziękował i ciągle wpatrując się w jedną z brunetek ruszył w stronę wskazaną przez nastolatkę. Dopiero kiedy zniknął za zakrętem, Elizabeth odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie mogła teraz zajmować się takimi błahostkami. Czeka na nią jeszcze ciężka praca. Zamknęła oczy na kilka chwil i powróciła do czynności w której przeszkodził jej brunet. Wzięła nasączoną płynem szmatkę i zaczęła czyścić okno. Z wielką ciekawością przyglądała się jej druga brunetka. Zauważyła, że jest coś na rzeczy. Nastolatka dość często zachowywała się aspołecznie i milczała, jednak wyraz jej twarzy mówił wszystko. Ona znała tego chłopaka. Teraz wystarczy dowiedzieć się tylko skąd. Plan idealny. Tymczasem za korytarza przyglądała im się starsza kobieta. Jej przypuszczenia się sprawdziły. Będą idealne w swojej nowej roli. Odeszła powolnym krokiem w stronę swojego gabinetu. Czekało jej mnóstwo papierkowej roboty. W międzyczasie Marinette skończyła czyścić ostatnie okno. Wyglądało na to, że skończyły pracę na dzisiaj. Podekscytowane decyzją ich przyłożonej, szybko posprzątały swoje środki czyszczące i udały się do pokoju wspólnego. Tam szybko przebrały się w cywilne suknie i lekko podenerwowane weszły do gabinetu. Tak jak zawsze czekała tam na nich Gertra. Siedziała na swoim krześle, wpatrując się w trzy miejsca przed nią. Nastolatki usiadły na swoich miejscach. Na ich twarzach było widać niepokój. Co jeśli im się nie udało? Czy utrzymają swoje stanowisko? Z wyrazu twarzy kobiety ni dało się nic odczytać. Nigdy nie była tak neutralna. Marinette zaczęła się pocić. Musiało coś pójść nie tak. Musiało. Nici z pilnowania księcia Adriena, zarabiana pieniędzy, aby pomóc rodzicom. Cały jej mizerny plan legł w gruzach. Mimo wszystko chciała usłyszeć to z ust starszej kobiety, która nadal wpatrywała się w nie swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem. :-Moje drogie panie. Mam zaszczyt wam powiedzieć, że przeszłyście test. Wiążą się z tym jednak o wiele większe konsekwencje i odpowiedzialność. Również zmiana zamieszkania. Czy na pewno jesteście na to gotowe? – w jej głosie było czuć wielkie nadzieje pokładane w nastolatkach. :Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie. Teraz nie mogą się poddać. Za dużo przeszły. Odpowiedziały twierdząco. :- Widzę, że jednogłośnie się zgadzacie. Wszystkie spotkają się za mną jutro, o godzinę wcześniej niż zwykle, w tym gabinecie. Proszę również pogodzić się z myślą, że w najbliżej przyszłości będziecie musiały przeprowadzić się do murów zamkowych. Radzę zacząć się pakować. Już nie ma odwrotu. – zostawiła dziewczyny ze sobą nawzajem.. :Lekko zdezorientowane opuściły swoje miejsce pracy. Dopiero po dość znacznym oddaleniu się od siedziby królewskiej, stres opuścił przyjaciółki. Nie może być przecież aż tak źle! Czeka je zupełnie nowa przygoda. Tylko jaka? Rozdział XXXII :Dzisiejsza wyprawa różniła się znacząco od poprzedniej. Tym razem książę wraz ze swoim orszakiem nie przemierzali przez miasto do najprostszej ścieżki w lesie, jednak udali się do ściany drzew sąsiadującej z zamkiem. Adrien musiał przyznać, że nie pamiętał aby kiedykolwiek znajdował się w tej części boru. Najwyraźniej sprawdza się powiedzenie „Najciemniej pod latarnią”. Pierwszy w kompani jechał Feliks. Nic dziwnego. Jakby cokolwiek stało się dziedzicowi tronu, król spokojnie mógł zrzucić całą winę na brata i wygnać go z kraju. Blondyn miał czasami wrażenie, że wiele postępowań jego ojca jest właśnie związane tym pragnieniem.. Koń Nino podążał tuż obok karego wierzchowca księcia. Kiedy las nie był gęsty, i nie groziła im żadna wystająca gałąź, gawędzili o niezwykłej przyrodzie, która ich otacza. Trzeba zaznaczyć, że widok był naprawdę niesamowity. Na pierwszy rzut oka można było dostrzec, że jest to teren nie uczęszczany przez człowieka. Powalone konary, porośnięte zielonym mchem, dodawały uroku nieprzemierzonej puszczy. Wysokie sosny mieszały się z wątłymi brzozami, plącząc nad ich głowami gąszcz częściowo zasłaniający słońce. Drobne krzaki jagód, uginały się pod każdym krokiem koni, nierzadko brudząc ich kopyta fioletowymi smugami. Dochodzące jakby z oddali śpiewy ptaków, akompaniowały każdemu kroku uczestnikom wyprawy. Liczenie uciekających przed ich wzrokiem pomarańczowych ogonów graniczyło z cudem. Dopiero przerażający ryk, ledwo przyniesiony przez wiatr, przypomniał im, że weszli właśnie na cudze terytorium. Na terytorium natury. Po półgodzinnym przedzieraniu się przez las, znaleźli się na polanie. Ne była ona jednak taka sama jaką zapamiętał Adrien. Rzeka nadal spływała spokojnie po kamieniach, ale drzewo… Pień podzielony na dwie części, leżał na samym środku niegdyś pięknej oazy leśnej. Woda, niegdyś pięknie błyszcząca w słońcu, straciła swoją krystaliczną barwę na rzecz ciemnego płynu. Trawa, która zawsze lśniła zielenią, wydawała się gnić na słońcu. Nic nie wyglądało tak jak dawniej. Książę ledwo powstrzymując łzy, zeskoczył ze swojego rumaka i podszedł do złamanego konara. Dotknął kory wewnętrzną warstwą dłoni i zamknął oczy. Wyobraził sobie to miejsce, kiedy pierwszy raz stanął w tym miejscu. Po woli schylił się i spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie poprzednio odnalazł pióro. Tak wiele by dał za wiadomość o jego właścicielu. Chciał oddać mu zgubę, tak bardzo chciał mu pomóc. Wstając otrzepał swoje ubranie, do którego przyczepiły się grudki ziemi. Teraz nie pora na rozmyślenia o rzeczach materialnych. Musi dowiedzieć się, co tutaj się wydarzyło. Plagg dyskretnie wysunął się zaa jego kieszeni. Adrien od razu wiedział co to znaczy. To na pewno nie była katastrofa naturalna. Osoba trzecia musiała maczać w tym palce. Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po okolicy. Ścina drzew otaczająca polanę wydawała się być w nienaruszonym stanie. Wszystko wydawało mu się zbyt zagmatwane. Kto mając złe zamiary, niszczy tylko jedną ostoję zwierzyny? Kto, a może co? Pytania kłębiły się w jego głowie. Jedno jest pewne. Nie zostawi tej sprawy nierozwiązanej. :- Wszystko w porządku? – Nino od dłuższego czasu obserwował poczynania księcia. Nie widział jednak w ich sensu. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, że to miejsce dużo dla niego znaczyło, jednak jako jego najlepszy przyjaciel, doskonale wiedział, że nie przebywał tutaj wiele czasu. Zazwyczaj razem nudzili się w zamku, gdyż jego nadopiekuńczy ojciec nie pozwalał synowi wyjść nawet do królewskich ogrodów. Wycieczki do lasu zaczęły się, kiedy Adrien przekonał króla o jego dojrzałości, nie było to dość dawno. :Tymczasem książę energicznym krokiem wrócił na swojego wierzchowca. Nie odpowiedział na pytanie przyjaciela i omijając wzrok Feliksa udał się w powrotną podróż. Aktualnie nie obchodziło go, jak daleko są od zamku, gdzie znajduje się brat władcy oraz Nino. Dla niego ważna była tylko zagadka leśnej polanki. To co się tam wydarzyło coraz bardziej go intrygowało. Rozdział XXXIII :Marinette stała przed główną bramą pałacu. Nigdy nie była taka zdenerwowana jak teraz. Dzisiaj był pierwszy dzień nowej przygody. Tylko jakiej? Jej przełożona od początku była bardzo tajemnicza, zawsze uważała na wszystkie słowa, które padały z jej ust. Ale teraz przemówiła. Miała dla nich zadanie. Zadanie, które ukrywała przed nimi od początku. Zadanie dla którego zostały zatrudnione w tym zamku. Dziewczyna potarła delikatnie czerwone kolczyki. Tikki na pewno pomoże jej w trudnych chwilach. Na niej zawsze mogła polegać. Chociaż... Ostatnio zachowywała się inaczej. Ciągle była podekscytowana, jakby nie mogła doczekać się dzisiejszego dnia. Dlaczego? Czy tajemnica przechowywana przez staruszkę była z nią związane? To takie zagmatwane. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na grube, zamkowe mury. Jaka opowieść się w nich kryje? Nie dowie się, jeśli nie wejdzie do środka. Postanowiła. Przekroczyła próg. Na lekko nie widocznym przez mgłę, dziedzińcu przed pałacem, zauważyła sylwetki dwóch postaci. Początkowo nie rozpoznawała rysów dwóch nieznajomych, oni jednak w zadziwiającym tempie zbliżali się do stojącej we mgle dziewczyny. Czy o to właśnie chodziło? Czy zostanie porwana i uwięziona w zamkowych lochach? Czy już nigdy nie ujrzy rodziców? Na szczęście chwilę później rozpoznała w cieniu długie włosy swoich przyjaciółek. Odetchnęła spokojnie. Jeszcze dzisiaj nie zostanie odcięta od życia. I dobrze. Miała wiele planów na życie. Jednym z nich było odnalezienie pióra, które dziwnym trafem zaginęło pod drzewem w lesie. Nie zamierzała wydawać swojej pensji na nowe. Był to zbyt wielki wydatek. Wkrótce mogła już ze spokojem rozróżnić kolor tęczówek dwóch zbliżających się do niej dziewczyn. Ciekawe tylko gdzie jest ich przełożona? Wkrótce od tyłu zaszła je staruszka. Wyglądała na podekscytowaną. :- Widzę, że już wszystkie jesteście. Zapraszam do mojego gabinetu - dawno nie słyszały tak ciepłego głosu. :Posłusznie ruszyły za zadziwiająco szybko poruszającą się kobietą do zamku. Tam skręciły w kilka korytarzy i dotarły do tak bardzo znanego im miejsca. Jednak czy na pewno? Zajęły swoje miejsca w gabinecie. Gertra zwinnym ruchem przekręciła zamek w drzwiach. Usiadłam na swoim wygodnym fotelu i skierowała przenikliwy wzrok na dziewczyny, które coraz bardziej zaczęły się bać. Ta kobieta przecież zamknęła je w tym pomieszczeniu! Nerwowo poruszyły się na swoich fotelach. :- Jak już wam wcześniej wspominałam, zostałyście wybrane. Jednak nie do pracy w zamku. Do chronienia księcia Adriena. Jest to naprawdę odpowiedzialne zadanie. Jestem pewna, że pewne błyskotki wam w tym pomogą. Ja jestem tutaj aby pomóc wam odkryć własne moce i pomóc je rozwijać. Odtąd będziemy trenować regularnie, jednak nie możecie zrezygnować z pracy w tych murach. Było to zbytnio podejrzane. Dlatego musimy ustalić dzienny grafik, który później przedstawię Nathalie. :Dziewczyny nie odpowiedziały. Zastanawiały się skąd ona tak wiele o nich wiedziała. Czy to na pewno nie jest jakaś pułapka? Jednak ich kwami powtarzały to samo. Chronić księcia. Czy zagraża mu jakiekolwiek zagrożenie? W zamku jest tyle straży i innych zabezpieczeń. Czy to możliwe aby ktokolwiek niechciany dostał się do zamku? Najwyraźniej tak, jeżeli była potrzebna im ich pomoc. Nie mogły zawieść starszej kobiety. Już tak daleko doszły. :- Widzę w waszych twarzach niepewność. Doskonale rozpoznaje te srebrne kolczyki, naszyjnik i bransoletkę. W tych murach jest jeszcze jeden magiczny kamień. Jest bezpieczny… :Przerwały jej krzyki na korytarzu. Wszystkie osoby w pomieszczeniu natychmiast się podniosły. Pierwsza do drzwi dopadła Cassidy, która w zadziwiającym tempie je odkluczyła i wypadła na korytarz. Tuż za nią podążały pozostałe nastolatki oraz ich przełożona. Rozdział XXXIV :Adrien przez całą noc nie mógł zasnąć. Ciągle głowił się nad tajemniczą sprawą polany w lesie. Komu na rękę było jej zniszczenie? Nie mógł uwierzyć, że takie piękne i spokojne miejsce zostało zaatakowane przez wroga. Dzieło natury zostało zrównane z ziemią. Był pewny, że do tego czynu użyto magii. Bardzo silnej magii. Inaczej nie dało się wytłumaczyć dziwnego zachowania Plagga, ani wyczuwalnej atmosfery w powietrzu. Jednak jakim cudem taka siła znalazła się w mieście? Albo raczej lesie obok miasta. Czarownice i czarodzieje nie istnieją, prawda? To były tylko bajki dla dzieci, które nie chciały słuchać rodziców. :- Słuchaj taty, inaczej czarownice odwiedzą Cię we śnie – ton jasnowłosej był pełen rozbawienia. :- Czarownice? – zapytał zmartwiony. :- Tak. To kobiety o przerażającym wyglądzie, które siedzą w swoich chatach nad wielkimi kociołkami, w których tworzą rozmaite mikstury. Kiedy taki chłopczyk, jak ty, bądź dziewczynka, nie słuchają swoich rodziców, wybierają się w podróż na swoich miotłach, aby nastraszyć biedne dzieci. Często zabierają ze sobą swoje czarne koty, które późnej śnią Ci się w najgorszych koszmarach – kobieta próbowała zachować poważny ton opowiadając tą historię. :Przerażony blondyn złapał się za swoją małą główkę. :- Mamo, co ja mam teraz zrobić? Nie chcę spotkać takiej czarownicy – jego głos załamywał się, jakby miał za chwilę się rozpłakać. :- Leć i przeproś tatę – chłopczyk szybko się oddalił – I pamiętaj, że Cię bardzo kocha. :Bez najmniejszej dawki snu, dziedzic tronu wyglądał tragicznie. Kiedy tylko słońce zaświeciło na nieboskłonie, i ciepłe promienie zagościły w białym pokoju księcia, wstał wiedząc, że już na pewno nie pogrąży się w krainę snów. Już parę minut później schodził po krętych schodach kierując się do jadalni. Postanowił wcześniej zjeść śniadanie i jak najszybciej udać się do biblioteki, aby znaleźć jakąkolwiek wskazówkę. Stwierdził, że jest to ostatnie miejsce, gdzie może znaleźć jakąkolwiek informację. Nie wiedział, że odpowiedź na większość jego pytań jest tuż obok. Niestety, w wielkiej sali czekał już na niego ojciec. Adrien zatuszował swoje uczucia i usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu. Nie czekał na słowa monarchy. Nie miał zamiaru ponownie wchodzić w nim w dyskusję. On przecież zawsze musiał mieć rację, a zdanie jego syna nigdy się nie liczyło jak jego. Ich rozmowy zawsze kończyły się kłótnią, słyszaną prawie w całym zamku. Adrien usiłował jak najszybciej najeść się i wrócić do swoich planów. Rozmowy nie wnoszące nic do jego życia wydawały się zbyteczne. W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wszedł Feliks. To aż dziwne, że odkąd przyjechał, widywał się z nim tylko na posiłkach i możliwych wyjazdach na polowanie, których było już coraz mniej, gdyż zima zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Brat króla Gabriela wykazał jednak zainteresowanie złym stanem księcia. :- Dobrze się czujesz Adrienie? Wyglądasz niewyraźnie – w jego głosie było słychać udawane zmartwienie. :- Ze mną wszystko w porządku. – odpowiedział usiłując się na delikatny uśmiech, który wyglądał bardziej jak grymas bólu. :- Mam nadzieję, że wyzdrowiejesz na spotkanie z panienką Lilą – odezwał się jego ojciec. :Książę nie wytrzymał, wstał od stołu i wyszedł z jadalni. Temat jego ślubu był dla niego nie do wytrzymania. Czy on naprawdę nie może zrozumieć, że ta ceremonia się nie odbędzie? Nie zmusi go do ożenku z kobietą której nie zna, co gorsza nie kocha. Jednak zachowanie jego wuja coraz bardziej go intrygowało. Był bardzo tajemniczy, a jego wypowiedzi dopracowane w każdym calu. Zawsze potrafił się opanować, a jego zimny głos można było porównywać do króla. Czasami wydawał się trzymać jego stronę w dyskusjach, często aby doprowadzać do szewskiej pasji króla. Trzeba przyznać, że charakter miał nieobliczalny. :Tymczasem w sali panowała grobowa atmosfera. Pierwszy odezwał się Feliks. :- Bracie, zostanę u Ciebie o wiele dłużej. Okazało się, że mam więcej spraw do załatwienia niż myślałem.. – król nie dał mu dokończyć. :- Co proszę!? Miałeś tutaj być tydzień. Tylko tydzień, który już dawno minął, ale z swojej dobroduszności nie wyrzucałem Cię za próg! – jego głos był coraz wyższy. :- Dobroduszności! Rozdział XXXV :Dziewczęta wybiegły na korytarz i tym prędzej pognały w miejsce, skąd wydobywały się przerażające dźwięki. Szybko pokonały drogę dzielącą je do jadalni, gdzie przystanęły przed wielkimi, drewnianymi drzwiami. Wszystkie służące w tym zamku doskonale wiedziały, że o tej godzinie była właśnie pora śniadania rodziny królewskiej oraz ich gości. Wszyscy poza nimi nie mają tam wstępu. Ze strzępków rozmowy, którą nadal było słychać na cały zamek, domyśliły się tożsamości rozmówców. To była napewo kłótnia króla ze swoim bratem. Myśl o władcy Paryża jeszcze bardziej je onieśmielał. Nie mogły przecież stracić pracy, od niej zależała ich tajemnicza misja. Chronić księcia Adriena, a za razem całego Paryża. Bez przykrywki, nie będą mogły wypełnić swojego przeznaczenia. Z drugiej strony, ich obowiązkiem jest opieka nad królem i jego rodzinom. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu, kiedy głosy w środku nadal nie ucichły, wtargnęły do środka. Zastały dwóch mężczyzn mierzących w siebie palcami po dwóch stronach ogromnego stołu, całego zakrytego jedzeniem. Wydawali się nie zwracać uwagi na osoby, które weszły do pomieszczenia. Nadal prowadzili swoją zawziętą kłótnię. Dopiero odchrząknięcie jednej dziewcząt wyrwało ich z tego dziwnego transu. Jak zaczarowani odwrócili się w ich stronę i zaniemówili. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Nikt nie chciał zacząć rozmowy, a rodzina królewska zdawała się być sparaliżowana, prawie tak jakby ktoś odkrył ich bardzo ważny sekret. Dopiero gdy Lila wraz ze swoim ojcem weszli do sali chcąc zjeść śniadanie, zastali ich w bardzo dziwnej sytuacji. Pierwsza ocknęła się Gertra, która zwinnie wymknęła się wraz ze swoimi podopiecznymi. Szybko powróciły do pokoju, z którego tak szybko wybiegły. Z powrotem zajęły swoje miejsca. Nastolatki nie dały jednak dojść do głosu starszej kobiecie. :- Proszę pani, czy takie sytuacje zdarzają się często na zamku? – Cassidy nie wytrzymała. :- Nie, to pierwszy raz, kiedy widzę ich tak zawzięcie rozmawiających. Prawdą jest jednak to, że Feliks często nas nie odwiedza. Mimo wszystko zawsze jak przyjeżdża pojawiają się jakieś kłopoty.. – Gertra miała jakby zakodowaną odpowiedź, którą na jednym wytchnieniu wypuściła ze swoich ust – Ale nie powinnyśmy o tym rozmawiać. Na czym skończyłam? – zapytała się sama siebie :– Ach tak, wasze wtajemniczenie. Jak już mówiłam rozpoznaję Wasze miraculum. Biedronki, Myszy i Królika, jak się nie mylę, prawda? Naprawdę ciekawe połączenie.. Brakuje nam jednak jednej osoby. Miałyście stanowić kwartet, a nie trio.. No cóż musimy działać we trójkę, czwarta osoba dojdzie do nas w odpowiednim czasie. Co do formalności. Załatwiłam wam pokój w zachodnim skrzydle. Jutro się tam przeniesiecie. Trening również zaczniemy jutro.. :- Trening? – tym razem to Marinette przerwała swojej opiekunce, co naprawdę rzadko się jej zdarzało. :- Tak trening. O wszystkim dowiesz się jutro. Dzisiaj zajmiecie się korytarzem na trzecim piętrze. Panienka Chloe coś tam rozlała, przy okazji można umyć całą podłogę. Już, do roboty! To, że macie tajną misję, nie wyklucza was z zwykłych obowiązków, jesteście przecież na służbie! Wszystko znajdziecie w pokoju wspólnym – dziewczyny już miały wychodzić, kiedy zatrzymała ich swoim głosem – A i jeszcze jedno. Będziecie mieszkać razem. Jesteście w zamku pod moją opieką, więc macie nie rozrabiać! Pamiętajcie, że za was odpowiadam, a w zamku jesteście tylko w gościnie. Pensję będziecie dostawać tak jak zawsze. Z pałacu możecie wychodzić tylko za moją zgodą, co do spotkań z rodziną, coś jeszcze załatwię. Zmykajcie już skarbeńki, lećcie! :Dziewczyny oszołomione dotknęły klamki i wyszły z pokoju, udając się jeszcze po mopy i inne potrzebne szmatki. To aż dziwne, że po ponad tygodniu pobytu w zamku wiedziały jak dotrzeć praktycznie wszędzie. Dlatego szybko znalazły klatkę schodową, która prosto poprowadziła je na wcześniej wymienione trzecie piętro. Służące stanęły w rzędzie i spoglądając na podłogę oceniały szkody. Zapowiadało się naprawdę ciekawe popołudnie. Rozdział XXXVI :Adrien nie zaszedł daleko korytarzem, kiedy usłyszał pierwsze krzyki. Przyzwyczaił się, że jego ojciec i wuj ciągle się kłócą, dlatego nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Mimo wszystko przystanął przy zakręcie i pchnięty impulsem powrócił pod drzwi jadalni. Zdziwił się, gdy oprócz podniesionych głosów do jego uszu dotarł również dźwięk tłuczonej porcelany. Nigdy wcześniej bracia nie używali zastawy stołowej podczas swoich burzliwych wymiany zdań. Rozejrzał się dookoła, jednak nikt nie przechodził zamkowym korytarzem. Korzystając z okazji przybliżył ucho do drzwi, aby lepiej usłyszeć słowa wypowiadane przez dorosłych. Nie mógł jednak zrozumieć ich sensu. Zupełnie jakby rozmawiali w nie znanym mu języku. Kiedy przysłuchiwał się doniosłym głosom, usłyszał z daleka dźwięk trzewików uderzających o posadzkę. Domyślając się, że to służba zaniepokojona słyszalną na całą posiadłość kłótnią, jak najszybciej oddalił się, aby nie zostać zauważonym. Jak dziwnie wyglądałby dziedzic tronu podsłuchujący rozmowę, nawet głośną, swoich podopiecznych? Był pewien, że wyrósłby z tego duży skandal, a on sam znowu zostałby zamknięty w swoim pokoju w ramach „kary”. Aby uniknąć zbędnych oskarżeń, udał się w stronę ogrodu, aby znaleźć się po drugiej stronie budowli. Stwierdził, że odwiedzi różany ogród matki. Miał nadzieję, że Brandon wypełniał swoje obowiązki. Miał przecież przypisaną tylko jedną altankę, jednak tak bliską sercu księcia. Blondyn szybko przemierzał przez porośnięte zielonym bluszczem aleje, gdy dotarł do tej jedynej. Już na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała o niebo lepiej. Brama została oczyszczona z zbędnych roślin i pomalowana na wcześniejszy, srebrzysty kolor. Nawet napis noszący motto królowej „W życiu piękne są tylko chwile” połyskiwał w słońcu, dokładnie tak jak nastolatek to zapamiętał. Oczarowany pchnął delikatnie furtkę i przekroczył próg magicznego ogrodu. Jego wzrok padł na piękne pąki róż, które nie były już owinięte w złośliwy bluszcz. Pięknie prezentowała się również wierzba, której gałęzie łagodnie opadały na znów białą ławkę, tworząc przyjemny cień. Ścieżka została osypana beżowym żwirem, idealnie kontrastującym z kolorowymi kwiatami wyrastającymi z małych klombów. Adrien ogarnął wzrokiem cały ogród. Wszystko wyglądało idealnie, prawie tak samo jak ze snów blondyna. Musiał przyznać, że Brandon świetnie się spisał. Nie mógł jednak nigdzie znaleźć ogrodnika, by mu podziękować. Zrezygnowany, usiadł na odrestaurowanej ławce. Zamknął oczy rozkoszując się przyjemnym wietrzykiem. Nagle usłyszał głos. Był pewny, że wcześniej go słyszał, bardzo dawno temu.. Tajemniczy człowiek, dokładniej kobieta, zachęcał go do zajrzenia pod ławkę. Nie wiele myśląc przechylił się w tamtą stronę. Jego oczy ujrzały jedynie delikatny błysk, zanim chłopak ponownie się wyprostował. Zaintrygowany, zszedł z ławki i zajrzał pod nią. Jego dłoń spotkała się z lekko chropowatą powierzchnią jakiegoś przedmiotu. Lekko syknął, gdy drzazga wbiła się boleśnie w jego palec, pozwalając szkarłatnej krwi spłynąć na ziemię. Jednak się nie poddawał, wkrótce wyciągnął znalezisko. Była to drewniana skrzynka, zamknięta na metalowy zamek, który zapewnie odbił światło słoneczne. Zaciekawiony zawartością skrytki, spróbował szarpnąć za kłódeczkę, jednak ta trzymała mocno tajemnicę swojego właściciela. Zrezygnowany, usiadł na trawie. Kiedy z każdą minutą coraz dokładniej przyglądał się znalezisku, stwierdził, że już kiedyś je widział. Jednak nie mógł odszukać wspomnienia, było ona za zbyt gęstą mgłą. Schował twarz w dłoniach. Miał wrażenie, że błądzi w kółko, a szukając odwiedzi na jedna zagadkę odnajduje kolejną, która uniemożliwia mu dalsze poszukiwania. Nie wiedział jednak, że mimo pozorów, wszystko jest ze sobą powiązane, czego nie widział gołym okiem. Wiedział, że nie może pozostawić szkatułki w dawnej kryjówce, Brandon na pewno wcześniej czy później by ja odnalazł. Dlatego nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi, zabrał ze sobą znalezisko, ukrywając je pod płachtą znalezioną przy bramie. Jak najszybciej potrafił, wrócił do swojego pokoju. Był bardzo zdziwiony, gdy nie spotkał nikogo ze służby na swojej drodze. Nie przejmował się jednak tym, dla niego najważniejsze było jak najszybsze zabezpieczenie szkatułki. Gdy tylko przekroczył wymarzony próg, schował przedmiot do nowej skrytki w biurku. Coraz więcej tajemnic, coraz mniej odpowiedzi. Rozdział XXXVII :Podczas gdy Marinette i Cassidy oglądały szkody wyrządzone przez panienkę Chloé, Elizabeth stanęła z boku i nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w ogrody widoczne zaa okna. Bała się. Bała się, że historia sprzed kilku lat się powtórzy. Jego powrót nie mógł być przypadkiem, ani zrządzeniem losu. Delikatnie osunęła się na ziemię, gdy ujrzała wśród drzew męską postać. Niezabliźnienie rany w sercu znów zaczęły krwawić, a przed jej oczami stanęły niedawne wydarzenia, obrazy, które ze wszystkich sił chciała zapomnieć. Zamknęła oczy, a na jej policzku pojawiła się srebrzysta łza. Obiecała sobie, że już nigdy nie uroni ani jednej kropli z jego powodu. Miała być silna, przeszłość zostawić za sobą i iść dalej. Kto jednak spodziewałby się, że będzie to aż tak trudne? Ścisnęła w dłoni swój medalion. Teraz nie mogła się poddać, już tak daleko zaszła. Z ulgą stwierdziła, że przyjaciółki nie zauważyły jej chwili słabości i podnosząc się, wytarła dłonią słony płyn z policzka. Lekki uśmiech wdarł się na jej twarz, gdy zauważyła, że właśnie jej przypadło zmywanie podłogi. Wierzyła, że zajęta pracą zapomni o zmartwieniach. Z ulgą chwyciła kij i zaczęła zmywać lepiący płyn z podłogi. Nie zauważyła jednak zmartwionego wzroku przyjaciółki, patrzącego na nią zaa mytego okna. *** :Sprzątaczki po skończonej pracy udały się do swojej przyłożonej, jednak nie zastały kobiety w swoim gabinecie. Prawdopodobnie staruszka była zajęta swoimi obowiązkami. Dziewczyny szybko się przebrały i wyszły na świeże powietrze. Dzisiejszego wieczora miały pożegnać swoje rodziny, a żadna z nich nie wiedziała jeszcze jak przekazać krewnym tą wiadomość. Z tego powodu droga powrotna minęła im w ciszy przerwanej cichym świergotem ptaków. Piękna pogoda zachęcała mieszkańców do spotkań na zewnątrz, wokoło panowała radosna atmosfera. Ludzie rozmawiali, śmiali się ze swoimi znajomymi. Wśród nich wyróżniała się trójka ponurych, zmęczonych nastolatek. Choć wszystkie milczały, każdą z nich trapiły inne zmartwienia. Szły, zamyślone przez wybrukowane ulice, nie zwracając uwagi na otaczający je świat. Dopiero przed rozwidleniem, pożegnały się cicho i rozeszły się we dwie strony. : :Marinette szybko zauważyła w oddali piekarnię ojca, a na ten widok na jej twarz wkradł się cień uśmiechu. Dziewczyna cieszyła się z możliwości większych zarobków dla swojej rodziny, jednak zdawała sobie sprawę, że będzie jej brakowało zapachu świeżego pieczywa o poranku. Nie wiedziała również jak bliscy zareagują na jej wiadomość. Doskonale rozumiała, że w piekarni były potrzebne wszystkie ręce do pracy, a bez niej rodzicom będzie ciężej wiązać koniec z końcem. Mimo wszystko wierzyła, że jej wyprowadzka pomoże rodzinie. Nawet jeśli nie pozwolą jej jechać, znajdzie sposób na wymknięcie się z mieszkania. Dobro księcia było dla niej najważniejsze, nie mogła również zawieść swoich przyjaciółek, zbyt wiele razem przeszły. Z tymi postanowieniami przekroczyła próg piekarni. Wpadła w silne ramiona ojca, a na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Od czasu, kiedy podjęła się pracy w zamku, jej rodzice witali ją z widoczną ulgą widząc, że w jednym kawałku wraca do domu. Nic dziwnego, Marinette wszędzie potrafiła wyrządzić sobie krzywdę. :- Jak tam kolejny dzień w pracy, kochana? - Sabine zadawała jej to samo pytanie każdego dnia, oczekując jakiejś pozytywnej odpowiedzi. :- Nic nowego - dziewczyna odpowiedziała znużona i spuściła wzrok - Razem z koleżankami awansowałyśmy, więc od jutra mamy zamieszkać w królewskim pałacu - jej głos był coraz cichszy, ale podniosła oczy, aby spojrzeć na matkę i ojca, którzy stali w lekkim odrętwieniu i patrzyli tępo na córkę. Pierwszy z szoku otrząsnął się pan Dupain. :- Córciu, gratuluję! - krzyknął i ponownie przytulił dziewczynę. :W tym czasie Sabine przyglądała się z uśmiechem na twarzy córce, próbując zapamiętać każdy szczegół jej twarzy. Wiedziała, że było to przełomowy czas w życiu nastolatki, czekały na nią nowe wyzwania i obowiązki. Po roku, do domu, nie powróci już stara, niezdarna Marinette, tylko kobieta gotowa do dalszego życia. :- Pomogę Ci się spakować - wyszeptała, nie mogąc pohamować łzy toczącej swój własny tor na jej policzku. Zobacz także *[https://www.wattpad.com/story/69292053-das-war-einmal-miraculous Historię na Wattpadzie] *[http://das-was-einmal.blogspot.com/ Historię na Bloggerze] Kategoria:Opowiadania